The Touch of Fear
by LifeAfterYou21
Summary: Wally West is going throug a lot...his mother has cancer, the missions are getting harder, his father is being...rougher with him. Warning: Child Abuse in future chapters Rated T for words that may be used in the future
1. The Beginning

**Hey so this is my new story. I kept reading all these Young Justice stories about Wally being abused….and I'd just like to say that I like them, even though I probably shouldn't, because they just make great stories, so I'm hoping this story could be one of them someday(: Well I hope you all enjoy my story and don't be afraid to review or message me on what you think, I like to hear what you think and any ideas will be welcomed! This is going to take place before the episode Home Front. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all**

* * *

Young Justice was waiting. Its nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, and they were waiting for ten o'clock. Can anyone guess who they were waiting for? They were waiting to train just like they do every Saturday morning, and you can't train without your trainer, so they waited an hour until Black Canary came to the cave, just like she did every Saturday morning.

M'gann was in the kitchen cooking something before Black Canary arrived, with the help of Superboy. Artemis and Robin didn't show up until nine thirty, so Wally was talking to Kauldar. "So Kal, how do you know…go to the bathroom underwater?" Wally asked out of curiosity

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when you go to the bathroom in Atlantis, aren't you just you know…_going_ in your breathing water?"

"Well since us Atlantians can also breathe above the water, we have these special chambers that have human air so when we _go_ we do not go in the water in which we inhabit in." he explained

Wally thought about it then asked, "Then where does it all go to?"

"Well where do you surface people put your waste?" Kauldar asked

"In the sewers, which some lead to the…ocean?" Wally said as he just realized that human waste is going to where Aqualad lives…gross

"Then where do you think ours go?"

"…ah that's gross!" Wally exclaimed as his phone rang

It was his dad. What was his dad calling him for? He never calls Wally unless it's an emergency. _Oh crap,_ Wally thought as he answered it. "Dad?"

Kauldar looked at his friend as he heard a mumbling on the other line from Wally's father. Wally looked around and spoke to Kauldar, "Sorry but I have to talk to him in privacy."

"That is quite alright my friend," Kauldar stated calmly as he exited the room and went to join M'gann and Conner in the kitchen.

"Hello everybody," Kauldar greeted them.

"Hi Kauldar, where's Wally? I'm making his favorite cookies!" M'gann asked

"He has some private business to attend to with his father," he told her.

"Oh, okay. Well shouldn't Robin and Artemis be coming soon anyway?"

As she said that, the computer announced Robin and Artemis's arrival. "Indeed," Kauldar said with a smile.

An eerie laugh was heard and everyone looked around. Then, suddenly, Robin leaped from the rafters above and on Conner's shoulders. "What are you doing?" Superboy grunted

"Perching," Robin said cheerfully.

"Oh, get off him you little troll," Artemis said as she walked into the room.

Robin smirked and leaped off his shoulders and landed next to Kauldar. "So where's the Wallman?" Robin asked

"I believe he is still talking with his father…but it has been a while." Kauldar said yet again

"Huh, well Black Canary told me to warn you guys that we will start training early today." Robin said absent-mindedly as he was thinking about Wally

"How much earlier," Superboy asked.

"In like five minutes Supey," Robin said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Everyone agreed that they might as well start heading down. On their way though, they didn't see Wally. He's still in the cave though because they didn't hear the cave announce his departure. Where could he be? They all got down to where Black Canary trains them, only to find Red Tornado standing there. "Team, you are to divide into pairs and spar until Black Canary has returned."

They all looked at each other puzzled. "Well, where is she?" Artemis asked indefinitely

"I believe she went to go talk to Kid Flash, now begin your training." Red Tornado responded

They were told to do something and so they did, but the question kept going through everybody's head, what's wrong with Wally?

* * *

"You want to talk about it?"

He nodded his head, though he didn't say anything else. She waited patiently for him to say something, but he didn't. "Wally, I need to know what you're feeling to help you, what's going on?" Black Canary asked

"I talked to my dad on the phone," he said after a silent moment.

"Did what he said upset you?"

"Yeah…but it's not about him, it's about my mom." He said quietly.

"What about your mom," she pressed.

Wally paused for another moment and let a couple of tears spring from his eyes. "My mom has Sarcoma cancer…and they can't treat it."

"I'm sorry, I am unaware of this type of cancer," Black Canary said, though by the sound of it, it cannot be good at all.

"It's a rare type of cancer to get, and with the symptoms it has, it's hard to tell if you have it or not…" he started, "If affects your muscles and you get sore all over and sometimes swell up, and by the time they notice it is when it gets really serious. My dad took her to the hospital but…"

"They won't put her through radiation therapy?" Black Canary asked

He shook his head. "They think it would kill her sooner if they did. Some people just can't survive radiation and there is no other treatment that can help at this point…"

Black Canary felt really bad for the speedster now. She got up from her chair and went over to Wally and gave him a hug as he cried. "It's okay Wally, it's okay…" she soothed

He sobbed even more as he choked out, "I don't want my mom to leave me…"

* * *

**Well that's chapter one for you guys…hope you liked it! Reviews will be nice. If you don't like it, then don't read and don't make me feel bad): well please review and tell me what you all think!**


	2. Not Over Yet

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I was very happy(: anyway so this is the second chapter and I'm going to go a little into Wally's home life and something dealing with Superboy because in my opinion I feel like Superboy is part of the family because that is the first family he ever had. So please tell me what you think about this chapter, all suggestions and ideas are open! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

"Why am I here?" Conner asked

"Because Wally asked you to," Black Canary said sternly.

"Why? He didn't show up for training and everybody doesn't know what's going on!" Conner yelled

"Conner!" Black canary snapped at him, but then calmed down and started to say what she needed to. "You remember Wally's parents, right?"

"Of course," he said gruffly.

"Well they're going through a rough time, and they think of you as family." Conner smiled fondly at that. "And Wally wants you to be there with them."

Conner looked puzzled and asked with much concern, "What's wrong with them?"

"Conner, Wally's mother has sarcoma cancer. The doctors say she won't make it. Wally thinks of you as a brother and it would mean a lot if you were there for them," Black Canary said in a soft voice.

He was lost for words. Mary West, the first woman that cared for him as a mother. The woman that _was_ his mother was going to die. That was a lot to take in and somehow he just couldn't come to reality with it. He was going to be there though. He was going to be there for Wally and his family. He was going to do it because they took him in at a time that he needed somewhere to stay, and treated him like the family he always wanted. He was going to be there because he _wanted_ to.

Conner got up and left to go the West household. On he's way to exit the cave, he ran into Robin. "Hey Supey," he greeted.

"Hi," he said as he brushed pasted him. Robin was about to question what was bothering him, but he then saw Canary pass him to get to Conner, and left it alone…for now.

_Knock, knock, knock… _Conner waited patiently for someone to open the door of the West house hold. Finally Wally answered, and he _smiled _him. How can he smile at him at a hard time like this? Well, Wally is just like that. He wants to be happy, so he focuses on the positive things in his life, like a friend knocking on his door. "Hey Conner, what's up dude?"

"Um, I wanted to be here for…" and Conner just couldn't seem to finish his sentence, but he didn't need to.

"Come on in buddy, they miss you," Wally said so softly that Conner couldn't recognize that voice as Wally West's.

He came into the house and saw Mary and Rudolph West cuddling on the couch together, looking as happy as ever…well at least, Mary West was. "Mom, dad…Conner came to visit."

Marry West snapped her neck towards them and glowed with happiness. In a way, he was her second son, and she missed him. "Conner! I've missed you! How is school? Getting good grades I hope," she said in a motherly tone.

"Yes, I'll always try my best," Conner replied with a giant smile.

"Good, now is there any special occasion that my second son had to visit me for?"

"I...uh…heard you were in the hospital." He said awkwardly

She waved that off as if it was nothing. "Oh that was nothing! They thought something was wrong with me, but I'm as healthy as an ox!"

Right then and there, Wally and Conner froze in place, not knowing what to say. Rudolph West kept a secret from his wife. He didn't tell her that she was going to die. He made her believe that she was fine…but she was far from it.

*two hours later*

Conner left to get back to the cave, as he did have to do homework for his classes in Happy Harbor. After he left, there was a silence in the room until Mary broke it. "Well I am tired, goodnight." She then gave them both a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to bed.

Once they heard the bedroom door close Wally turned his head towards his dad. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Rudolph grunted, and growled, "She doesn't need to know. She just needs to be happy and-"

"No!" Wally interrupted him. "She has every right to know that she's going to die! You're lying to your own wife, who would do something like that?"

Wally finished it and regretted saying. Rudolph. Did. Not. Like. It. He got mad and charged at Wally. Wally's eyes grew wide and was stepping backwards as his father quickly advanced on him. Wally backed into the wall behind him as his dad got very close to him. He growled and said "Don't talk to me like I don't know what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing and what I am doing is the right thing, got it?"

Wally just started into his eyes, not knowing what to say. His father never scared him like this. There was nothing but silence and Rudolph thought Wally understood. He backed off his son, but then Wally spoke. "No you're wrong," he said strongly.

What happened next scared Wally into shock that he didn't do anything? His father hit him, that's what happened. He got angry and swung and hit Wally right in the cheek. The power of the hit sent Wally to the floor, and he held his cheek as he looked up at his father in fear and confusion. Rudolph was pissed, and just looked down at Wally at anger. He then walked away to go join Mary to go to sleep.

This wasn't over.

**That's it for this chapter! Hoped you liked it. Please review! It makes me feel awesome! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed(:**


	3. Delusional

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They all made me happy. Also I would like a special thank you to Amira Wayne for letting me use an idea of hers! Ok so this chapter is going to mainly focus on Wally. I hope you enjoy it and remember, suggestions and ideas are always appreciated and welcomed (: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…once again**

It was morning in Central City, and it was a beautiful day to say the least! It was December fifth and snow was on the ground! It was a beautiful sight to see, but you know what wasn't? Wally had a giant bruise on his cheek left by his father from last night. Now that was a hideous sight. Somehow, though, Wally just couldn't come to grip with reality that his own father hit him. He refused to believe that his father laid a hand on him. _I was just being clumsy and ran into something last night,_ Wally mused himself with.

Why hadn't the bruise healed by now? Doesn't he have accelerated healing? Well Wally went to bed, and didn't get any energy from sleeping because he didn't sleep at all. So now he must get something to eat so it can be gone before he has to leave for school. "Good morning sweetie," said a familiar voice.

Oh no, now Wally was in for it. How was he to explain the bruise to his mother? _Just tell her the truth,_ Wally thought,_ I ran into something on my way to bed._ Wally has convinced himself that his dad hadn't hit him, why? Probably because he loved his father and knew he wouldn't do anything bad to him. Although Wally just couldn't shake off this feeling of being afraid of his dad. He didn't want to be, but he just was. "Morning mom," Wally said as he turned around to face his mother who was coming down the stairs.

She gasped and rushed over to her son. "Wally, honey, what happened?" She asked frantically as she cupped his face

Wally smiled and removed her hands, but still kept her hands in his, as if holding onto her will make her stay with him longer. "Nothing mom, just ran into something when I was going to bed. It was kind of dark and I couldn't see where I was going."

Mary sighed and gave her son a hug. "You know for a superhero you're pretty clumsy."

Wally chuckled and ate two bowls of cereal, one bagel, a package of eggs, and three glasses of orange juice. As he was eating, he could feel himself healing. He would be fine by the time he got to school. He finished and gave his mother a long hug. He really didn't want to leave her, not for a second. _Wow, TJ's right, I am a mama's boy,_ Wally thought as he chuckled in his head.

TJ Keegan was Wally's best friend from school. He would always make fun of Wally for being attacked to his mother in one way or another. He didn't know about Kid Flash, but he knew everything else about Wally. He didn't even need Wally to tell him about his mother having Sarcoma Cancer. He knew because their family was close and Wally's father told Mr. Keegan.

Wally than started to walk out the door, but not before his dad offered to drive him to school. He didn't respond. He didn't know how to, he was scared of his dad for no apparent reason. Rudolph put a hand on Wally's shoulder and led him to the car. That gesture alone gave him shivers up and down his back none stop. They finally got into the car and about halfway through the ride to Wally's school, his father spoke. "Son, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry how we ended things last night. I didn't mean for it to go that way, but you weren't seeing reason and that seemed like the only option to get through to you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

_No I don't,_ Wally thought but nodded his head instead. A moment of silence passed before Rudolph broke it again, "I hope you know better now. You are going to keep your mother's illness a secret from her, right?"

Wally was scared shitless. Wally couldn't seem the words to fit it. He didn't agree with him, at all. "Yes father," he said instead of what he really thought he should have said.

Rudolph smiled and let Wally out of the car to get to class. Wally watched as his father's car drove away. As he got farther away, the less he became afraid of him.

* * *

"Hey man, what's up?" TJ asked Wally

"Been better, ya know?" He responded with a shrug

"Yeah I _do_ know," TJ said as he was implied that he knew what was going on.

Wally smiled as he knew that TJ would know about what was going on. TJ was that kind of friend. He would tell you he knows about your problems and won't press unless you wanted to talk about it. "Is it normal?" Wally asked

"Is what normal Walls?"

"To feel this way about-"Wally said but was interrupted.

"Of course it is! People feel this way all the time when they're going through something hard," TJ said with a reassuring grip on his shoulder.

Wally felt those chills again. He pushed those chills aside and thought about what TJ said. "So this is normal, to be going through this?" Wally asked

"Yeah, it's perfectly normal."

But they were talking about two different things. TJ was talking about his mother dying, but Wally was talking about his father hitting him. TJ would've known that if he hadn't cut Wally off….

* * *

Dick visited Wally after school. Central High School's bells rang and students came walking out. He immediately spotted Wally's red hair. He saw that he was walking with TJ Keegan. He met him before, he was a cool guy. "Hey Wally, hey TJ," Dick said as he joined Wally and his friend.

"Hey, what's up Grayson?" TJ greeted

"Nothing too exciting, how are you Wally?" he asked

Wally didn't respond, he just stared off into space, and seemed to be looking at something. "Hey, Walls, did you hear me?" Dick asked snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Wally shook his head as if to get his self out of a trance. "Nope sorry man, but I have to go, my dad is here to drive me home." Wally said as he ran human pace to his dad's car.

"Huh, Wally's dad never picks him up from school," Dick said to TJ.

"Well with Wally's mom sick, I assume he would want to get him home quickly so they can spend time together." TJ answered without thinking

"What? Wally's mom is sick?"

"Oh yeah," TJ answered, "his mom has Sarcoma Cancer and they can't treat her. Mrs. West only has a couple weeks to live."

Dick was paralyzed. So that's why he was on the phone with his dad. That's why he didn't show up for training. That's why he requested a couple weeks of relieve. That's why Supey went over because Mary West was like his first mother. _Wait, Supey knew about this before I did? That's depressing for a detective,_ Dick thought. "Wally didn't tell you?" TJ asked

He shook his head. "No he didn't. But he should have."


	4. Trouble is Coming

**Hey I'm back again! So this is the fourth chapter (duh) and i just like to say thank you for all the ideas guys! Anyway this one will have Barry Allen in it! Yay! I don't know about you, but I'm excited because I like the relationship between Barry and Wally. Anyways, on with the story, suggestions and ideas are welcomed and encouraged. Please review! It'll make me happy! Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so don't assume that I do**

Wally was knocking on Barry Allen's door. Nothing much happened in the time between school and this point, NOT. Okay, so his dad drove him home and said almost the exact same thing he did this morning to him, only this time he seemed a little pissed, which is probably because he just got back from work. Then he got home and told his mom he was going to spend the day with her. She had to disagree. His mother wanted him to do what he does every day. Wally kept telling his mom that he didn't have to but yet again she disagreed.

So here he was, waiting for the fastest man alive to open the door to his house. He finally came to the door and looked at Wally weirdly. "Kid, shouldn't you be with your mom?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "She wanted me to come here. She said she didn't want our daily schedule to go away just for her." Now that wasn't a complete lie. She had told him to come here and not mess up the daily schedule, but for the wrong reason.

"You sure kid? I can always drive you home." Barry offered

Wally shook his head, "Nah I'm good, beside I've been said for a whole day now, I want a little happiness. Maybe patrol can help me get my mind off things?" Wally asked with hope

Barry smiled and ruffled Wally's hair. "Alright kid, come on in and get changed."

* * *

"Hey Bruce," Dick called.

"What is it Dick?" Bruce said as he came into the cave

"Didn't you give Wally time off so he could be with his mom?"

"Yes," he said get impatient.

"Well then how come he's going on patrol?"

"He is? Well just tell Barry to talk to his parents about it. They might not understand that we gave him permission to skip a couple weeks." Bruce said

Just then, Dick's phone vibrated. He looked at it and laughed. "What is it?" Bruce asked

Dick just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, the Flash is just really funny," he said as he texted Barry back with the advice Bruce gave him.

_I definitely need to tell Allen to stop texting my so-I mean ward,_ Bruce thought as he looked at Dick. _Actually, 'son' sounds nice._ He smiled and thought about making the title 'son' official.

* * *

Barry Allen just looked at the text he got from Robin. He closed his phone and went into the kitchen where Wally and Iris were talking. "Hey kid, I'm going to drive you home ok?"

"Sure thing Uncle B," he said as he ate one more cookie before giving his aunt a kiss goodbye.

The ride home wasn't anything special, just the usual joking around that they do when they're with each other. Of course, when they pulled into the West household, nobody was laughing or smiling. They sat in silence for a bit before Wally silently thanked Uncle Barry for the ride and got out of the car. Barry got out to and went with Wally to the door. "What are you doing Uncle Barry?" Wally asked

"Oh nothing I just need to talk to your parent that's all."

"Am I in trouble?" Wally asked quickly

"No kid, you're not in trouble, just want to talk to them that's all. Go shower and I'll see you in a bit." Barry said as he playfully pushed Wally through the door.

Barry walked into the house. No one was in the living room, but Mary West was in the Kitchen. "Hello Mary," Barry said with a smile.

She turned around and burst into a smile. "Barry! It's good to see you!"

She gave him a big hug and he hugged her back. "Where's Rudolph?" he asked

She waved him off saying, "He's in the garage cleaning it. He leaves it such a mess in there!"

Barry chuckled and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Mary soon followed him. "What's wrong?" she asked

"It's about Wally and the team-"

"What did he do? Is he okay?" Mary panicked

"No! No, he's fine Mary. Just I guess he was unclear when we gave him time off."

"Why would he need time off?"

Barry looked at her, puzzled. "Because he would like to see you."

Right then Rudolph walked into the living room. "Why would Wallace want to see me more?"

"Well because you have cancer Mary," Barry said in disbelief.

There was another silent moment. Rudolph saw everything, and Wally decided to see what they were talking about, so he was eavesdropping on the stairs. Mary's lip began to quiver. "W-what do you mean?"

No one answered her. She noticed her husband standing there and she yelled at him. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN RUDY?"

"Mary, sweetie, you have cancer, and there is no way to treat it…" Rudolph started.

Mary began to sob, but he continued. "You're going to die very soon."

Mary was bawling her eyes out. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She didn't even notice Wally on the stairs, but Rudolph did. "Barry, I think you should leave." He said

Barry nodded and left the house. Rudolph waited until Barry was down the street then turned to Wally. "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY? YOU WERE NOT TO LET YOUR MOTHER KNOW! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Wally stuttered, "I-I didn't mean to, I-I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Wally's father started coming up the stairs as Wally was backing up them. Barry was right. He wasn't in trouble then, but he is now.

* * *

**What did you think? REVIEW**


	5. The Reason

**Well thanks to Poseidon'sdaughter3 and her wonderful comparison of pasta, I have decided to post another chapter today! So I hope you like it, but I just have to say for the future…poor Wally… Remember you can give in suggestions and ideas if you like. Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

Honestly, Wally was terrified. Who wouldn't be? The thing about Wally is that no matter how scared he is, he will fight back, he will not just do anything.

Wally's dad was close to him now and he grabbed Wally's shirt and pinned him against the wall. He raised a fist to punch him, but Wally grabbed it. Rudolph turned them around so Wally's back was to the stairs. He was going to try to push him down the stairs. Wally didn't want to hurt his dad, so he tried pushing against him as he pushed him backwards. It was a tug of war, but guess who won? That's right Rudolph, the jackass father, did.

Wally went tumbling down the stairs. He got on his hands and knees when he was at the bottom and he was disoriented from the fall. By the time Wally regained his focus, Rudolph was already down the stairs, and kicked Wally in the face! Blood came gushing from his nose. Wally now had no sense of what was going on. He stumbled up and moved to the kitchen, trying to get away from his father. He was so dizzy that he staggered there. His father had no problem keeping up with him. He pushed Wally from behind into to kitchen counter. Wally grabbed onto it and turned around to see his father take another swing at him. He ducked and avoided it, and his father ended up hitting the cabinet, making it break in half.

Holy crap, that hit could've really hurt Wally. Now the blow Rudolph took may have never hit Wally, but part of the broken cabinet did. It hit Wally in the head and Wally grasped his head in pain. Rudolph took this time to look his son in the eyes. He wasn't going to hit him…he was going to say something, which to Wally, seemed like something even worse.

*Two Days Later*

It's been two days since anyone has ever heard from Wally. They all thought that he was grieving, and he was, but something else was bothering him as well. On this day, Wally got a text from a number he did not have.

Wally: Who ru?

Stranger: Take a guess Baywatch

Wally: How did u get my #?

Wally: Scratch tht, it was rob, wasnt it?

Artemis: duh

Wally: Wat do you want?

Artemis: Just wanted to c how u were doin.

Wally: Peachy

Artemis: Peachy?

Wally: Yes peachy cant u read?

Artemis: Whatev Baywatch, really how ru?

Wally: How do u think?

Artemis: Im srry, I truly am

Wally: Y? its not ur fault…is it?

Artemis: No u idiot, its just I feel bad

Wally: y should u feel bad? Its not happenin 2 u!

Artemis: Calm down, I didnt mean it like tht!

Artemis: Wally?

Artemis: Wally?!

Artemis closed her phone. She just wasn't good at this kind of stuff. She tried and he still hates her. She does feel bad though. If she was going to lose her mom, she wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

Wally didn't know why he snapped at her like that. He wanted to apologize to her. She was just trying to be friendly. _God, why can't I do anything right?_ Wally shouted in his head as he put his head in his hands. He didn't get much sleep last night though. He had something going on in his head. It was what his father said to him that night his mother found out she was going to die.

Flashback:

"_Listen boy, I don't like the way you've been screwing up things," he snarled at Wally._

_He felt brave right now, despite that his father already made him have a terrible nose bleed, a cut on top of his head (cut? More like gash!) And half of his face was bruised. "I didn't screw up anything."_

_Rudolph didn't like this at all. He moved Wally forward and slammed him back into the wall. Wally grunted but tried to keep his composure. "Shut up and let me talk."_

_Wally didn't say anything, so he continued. "You will take whatever I give you, you will obey me, and you will go along with what I say to your mother. Got it?"_

"_No, I don't, because everything that you're saying is hurting our family." Wally knew he shouldn't have said that, but the truth needed to be said_

_Rudolph was now pissed. He threw Wally into the kitchen table and the wind was knocked out of him. He cut his hands on the knives that were still there from dinner that were on the table. He looked at his father as he spoke again. "You will do all those things, whether you like it or not, or else your mother will see the light early."_

End of Flashback

Wally knew he was serious. He didn't want his mother to get killed. He knew his father would do it. He was scared. He cried all night that night. He just couldn't help it, it was just too much. Wally noticed something that night though. His father's breath smelted like alcohol. He wasn't cleaning the garage that night; he was getting drunk off his ass.

**What do you guys think? REVIEW!**


	6. More Pain

**Hey thanks for the review guys! They made me happy. So in this chapter, it's going to be mainly Wally and some Barry! Yeah I know, I love Barry and Wally fluff! Anyway suggestions and ideas are always welcomed, and please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Unbelievable…. That's the word that would describe what just happened. Wally's dad was sitting in his bed with his mom, holding her hand. Wally was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, watching the scene before him. Rudolph calmly explained to Mary that Wally thought she had cancer and told Barry. He told her that he was mistaken…and she believed it. Mary turned to Wally. "Sorry," Wally mumbled.

"Oh sweetie that's alright, you misunderstood." Mary said as she got up, cupped Wally's checks and gave him a kiss on the head.

Wally gave her a hug. Mary thought it was because he was sorry for thinking she had cancer, but Wally gave her a hug because he was sorry he had lied to her. Mary smiled and hugged her son back. "Although, I'm very sore all over," Mary said.

Wally's heart broke. He remembered what he had told Black Canary that one day.

_"It's a rare type of cancer to get, and with the symptoms it has, it's hard to tell if you have it or not," he paused, "It affects your muscles and you get sore all over and sometimes swell up."_

"Oh well, we'll get pain killers later, how about we go see a movie?" Mary asked

"You two go ahead, I have things to do for work." Rudolph said

* * *

Mary and Wally West went to the movies and decided to see a comedy, to relieve the tension. They were coming out of the theater still laughing and talking about their favorite parts. Most kids wouldn't really be this close to their parents, but Wally was, and not for the reason that his mother was going to die, but because he just truly loved his mother.

To anyone else, they were just a mother and son laughing about the movie, but to Artemis and Megan who were also at the theater, they were a mother and son soaking up the time they had left together. They wanted to say hi, but didn't want to interrupt them. It was too late though, Wally spotted them. His mother followed his gaze and saw them. She smiled and asked Wally a question, at which Wally went red and rubbed his neck, but nodded. Mary West went over to greet them, with Wally behind them. "Hi I'm Mary West, Wally's mother," she said to the two girls.

"Hi I'm Megan! Wally always talks about you, and from what he says, you must be a wonderful lady," Megan said.

Mary smiled as Wally went red again. "And I'm-"

"Artemis," Mary said interrupting her, "Yes, Wally talks about you with me a lot."

Both of the teens went red as Mary and Megan smiled even bigger. Wally's phone rang; it was Barry Allen. "Who is it honey?" Mary asked

"Just Uncle Barry," Wally said as he was about to ignore it, but Mary gave him a look that said 'don't be disrespectful and answer your damn phone.'

Wally answered it and went off a little from the group. "Hey Uncle Barry," Wally said.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" he asked

"Um, fine why?"

"Because of the situation that happened last time I was at your house," Barry said uneasily.

"Oh, um, you know, it's ok," Wally said unsurely

"Did I get you in trouble?"

Wally took a moment to answer. "Well, um, not really. We sorted it out...eventually." When he said eventually, he meant after the beating and rules were established.

"Gee, I'm sorry kid." Barry said

"It's fine, um really. Hey I have to go; I'm at the movies with mom." Wally said finally

"Oh sorry to interrupt you," Barry said.

"No, it's fine," Wally said.

"Well see you later Walls," Barry said, waiting for a good-bye from the other speedster. He always said good-bye to him. Not this time though, Wally just hung up.

Wally walked back over to his mom just as Artemis and Megan were leaving. "Hey mom, so what did you guys talk about?" Wally asked, just making sure that his mom didn't say anything embarrassing.

"Oh nothing really sweetheart, we didn't embarrass you. Although I do like Artemis, she is a lovely lady for you honey…"Mary said.

"Mooomm," Wally groaned.

Mary smiled and ruffled her son's hair. They walked outside the theater and started heading towards the car. Then Mary saw one of her friends. "Go say 'hi' mom, I'll just run home." Wally said

Mary smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek and walked over to her friend. They greeted with a hug and began to go into deep conversation. Wally smiled and looked around to see if anyone was watching before he took off.

* * *

He was at home in under a moment. He opened his front door and stepped inside. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and set his phone on the kitchen table. Then he heard it. What was that noise? It sounded like something was hitting the wall. Wally took his glass of water with him upstairs, to the sound of the noise. He slowly went up the stairs and listened very closely. He walked over the left of the stairs. It was coming from his parent's room. He slowly opened the door slowly so it didn't make a sound. What he saw was just….indescribable!

Rudolph West, a married man, was having _it_ with a woman, and it certainly wasn't Wally's mother!

_Dad's cheating on mom,_ Wally though. Shocked, Wally dropped his glass of water, making it smash to the ground. The other two people stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. They saw Wally covered themselves up with the covers…but the damage was done! They stood there starring at each other not knowing what to do. Wally was the first to react. He backed away slowly and then turned around in a sprint towards the stairs. Rudolph put his pants and shirt on and ran after him, leaving the blonde bimbo alone in bed.

Wally ran downstairs at normal speed so he wouldn't blow his cover. He ran towards the kitchen, and so did his father. Wally got to the kitchen and picked up his phone. He was about to dial his mom's number, but Rudolph pushed Wally against the counter, making Wally drop his cell phone. Wally looked him cold in the eyes, because he was pissed. He shoved his father back and dove for his phone, only to have his father tackle and wrestle him. They were wrestling on the floor, and his dad was on top. He grabbed Wally's wrist, and picked him up then slammed him down on the floor, repeatedly.

Wally finally got the courage to hurt his dad back. He kicked him in the stomach and crawled out from underneath him. He crawled towards his phone, but was kicked in the side by his dad. He toppled over, and his dad kept kicking him. He stopped after a while, and Wally caught his breath and held his stomach. No ribs were broken, but probably bruised, well he doesn't know that because he's not a doctor, but it sure felt like it. He picked Wally up and looked him in the eyes. "Don't forget about what I said, because I will do it boy."

Wally just stared back at him with angry eyes. Rudolph let go of him and Wally didn't do anything. If he did, what would happen to his mom? He wanted her to live as long as possible and be happy with the time she has left as well. Rudolph wrote down something on a piece of paper and gave it to Wally along with some money. "Here's a note saying you can buy pain killers. Get your mom some."

He looked over to see the blonde he was sleeping with. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He started leading her back up to the bedroom to finish what they started when he remembered something. He turned around with a sick smile and spoke to Wally.

"Make sure to get yourself some too."

**How was it? Please review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Done

**Wow this is the fastest I updated! Well from the reviews I got so far, I am very much whelmed. Anyway this chapter is going to be a very angry Wally…just a little heads up. So suggestions and ideas are welcomed as always, and please review! REVIEWS make me happy (: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

Wally stormed out of the house and looked back at his house. It was like every other house in the neighborhood; it had two stories and a basement, no sidewalk so your roof underneath the second floor and on top of it was hanging over the street. The only difference was there was a cheating bas- ….meanie was having intercourse with a woman that he wasn't married to.

Wally turned away angrily and walked away from the house to a bus stop. He would normally run to the pharmacy, but he wanted as much time away from his house as possible. He could deal with the abuse, but this was just ridiculous. He wanted so bad to tell his mother what was going on, but he didn't want her hurt in two ways; he didn't want her heart to break and he didn't want her to die early.

The bus arrived and he got on and gave the man his money and sat down. He looked out the window and began to think about how his life got so screwed up. He was supposed to be the normal one on the team. Dick's parents fell to their death; Megan basically got disowned from her mother; Conner is a clone for heaven's sake; Kauldar doesn't even have a mother and father, just his mentor; and Artemis…well all he knows is that she has a mom in a wheel chair with no dad.

Yeah, Wally meet Artemis's mother before. Artemis got hurt during a mission and was sent to the Med Bay. The medicine made her sleep and he offered to take her home so she could be more comfortable. That day he learned that the sneaky devil actually lived in Gotham. She still doesn't know that he took her home. Her mother let him go into her room and put her in her room. He remembered laying her down and pulling the stains of hair out of her face, and the smile of her mother when she watched him do this.

Just thinking about this memory made Wally blush. The bus stopped and Wally got out giving a quick thank you to the driver. He walked into the pharmacy and went to the pill section. He grabbed three bottles for his mom just in case and one for himself, upon his father's request. Wally scoffed angrily just thinking of him. "Please mommy," he heard a little girl say.

"No honey, I just brought enough money to buy your medication." Said a woman that Wally guessed was the little girl's mother

He looked over into the other aisle to see the little girl put back a candy bar. She trudged after her mother in which she was carrying a few items. He looked closely at what they were, and suddenly his anger and problems for his father went away. The medications were Advir, Singular, an inhaler and a liquid medication for a nebulizer. In other words, this little girl had asthma, and by the looks of it, and extreme case of it.

Wally looked back at his bottle of Pain Killers, and decided that he didn't need it. He put it back and went over to the little girl. "Hi, I'm Wally," he said with a smile as he crouched down to her level.

"Hi, I'm Mary Lou, but everyone calls me Mary." She said as she smiled, and when she did, he saw she was missing her two front teeth

"Mary, what a lovely name," Wally said as he thought back to his mother, who was also a lovely lady. _Mary, just like my mother's name, and weird how when my mom was a little girl, she had bronchitis, which genetically passed down, can give someone asthma. _Wally thought

"Here, go get your candy bar," Wally said as he gave her his money for his Pain Killers to Mary Lou.

She smiled and gave him a hug, which he returned. He watched her go off back to her mother with the candy bar. _I had asthma, but it went away as soon as I became Kid Flash._

Wally arrived back at his house to see that his mother was home. Well isn't this going to be an exciting evening. It started to rain, so Wally ran to the door and went inside. He felt like punching a wall when he saw his father watching TV with his arm around his mom. He pushed some of those emotions aside and cleared his throat. They turned around and Mary West asked, "Where were you honey?"

Wally took the Pain Killers and showed his mother. She smiled and said, "You are so sweet, can you put them in my bathroom honey?"

"Of course," Wally said as he went upstairs.

He entered his parent's room and froze. There it was; the scene where the unspeakable happened. He just stared at the bed and noticed small details. The bed was made and it looked as though nothing happened. Although two pillows were switched, and his mother made sure each one was on the right side. "You know, you could've prevented this," said a voice behind him.

It was his father. Wally went into his parent's bathroom and put the pills in the cabinet and faced his father. "And how could I have prevented you and your cheating ass from having an affair with another woman?" Wally asked with an angry face

His father wasn't angry though, he was amused. "It's easy; if you haven't pissed me off those many nights, I wouldn't have the urge to drink, and then do things like that. YOU are the problem once again," his father said with a chuckle at the end.

Wally had nothing to say. He didn't want to say anything, because if he did, he would be yelling and his mother would get suspicious. Instead he said, "You should switch those pillows, mom will notice."

With that he walked out the room and clenched his fists and went straight into his room. He grabbed his hair and clenched his teeth, and he let out the tears. He needed to tell someone, anyone. He didn't want to tell them what was going on, but he wanted to tell them he was upset and needed comfort. He thought of people. Uncle Barry; no way, I don't want him to see me like this. Robin; his parents are dead and mine are alive, he'd think I'd be rubbing it in his face. Artemis; no way in hell for she would make fun of him for crying. Conner; his parents were like his, and he didn't want to ruin that for him. Suddenly, he thought of someone that could help him.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed the Wayne Manner. "Wayne Manner, how may I help you?" said a British voice

"Hey Al, it's me." Wally said with a sniffle

"Hello Master Wallace, I'll go get Master Dick on the phone."

"Actually Alfred, I was wondering if I could talk to you…"

"But what of, sir?" Alfred asked in concern. He knew what was happening to him, Dick had told Alfred. Wally was here almost all the time. He thought of Dick as a grandson, and he thought the same of Wally.

"Um, it's just I'm going through a rough time here and I was wondering if you had any advice, like maybe that would make me feel better?" Wally asked

Alfred could hear the slight tremble in his words; he must be crying. "There is no advice that I can give you. Only that if there are many things going on in your head that is making you sad, then write them down. Write it down twice I suggest. Burn one copy and keep the other. Therefore you can release the stress from yourself but still remember."

Wally smiled through the phone and said, "Thanks Alfred, I'm going to do that."

"Well good luck to you sir," Alfred said as he hung up.

"Alfred, who was it?" Dick asked as he appeared into the main foyer.

"It was Master Wallace requesting to speak with me," Alfred said as he began to dust a photo in front of him that had a spider web.

"Why did he want to speak to you?" Dick asked out of curiosity

"Curiosity killed the cat, Master Dick."

"But satisfaction brought him," Dick countered.

Alfred smiled and said, "He wanted advice on how to feel better."

"Oh," Dick said in a low voice.

"Yes, now you know. Now go off and slaughter the English language Master Dick." Alfred said shooing him off

Dick cackled and disappeared to nowhere. "So you were the one encouraging him to do that," Bruce said stepping out of the shadows. Alfred only smiled and continued cleaning into the next room with a hum.

That night Wally did exactly what Alfred said, and he did feel better, despite the stormy weather that was outside. It was currently a blizzard outside, but Wally didn't let the weather affect his mood. He was finally happy for the first time in a week. That was until he heard his parents arguing downstairs. He frowned and went downstairs to see what they were arguing about. He sat on the stairs and listened in. "He is not!" Mary yelled

"He is too, he can't do anything right!" Rudolph yelled back

"Yes he can, you know lately you've been putting Wally down and I want to know why!"

Ah, so this fight was about Wally. Wally listened even more closely. "He's stupid! He doesn't know what he's doing! He's being irresponsible by doing whatever he wants while being Kid Flash! If he can't even spend time down here as a family, then what use is he?" Rudolph screamed

Wally grew really depressed and ran upstairs. He grabbed his winter jacket and cell phone and put it in his pocket. He put boots on and went downstairs. His parents saw him as he went to open the door. "Wally, where are you going?" His mother asked

"I'm going out," Wally said.

"But you'll freeze to death out there!" She pleaded

"If only," Rudolph mumbled, but everyone heard it.

Wally pointed and tears formed in his eyes. "See? He doesn't care, and only his opinion matters, doesn't _dad._" He said in a sour tone

Rudolph grunted and didn't look at him. "You want to know why he's been a jack ass to me lately." Wally said

A moment of silence, and then Wally spoke again. "He's been beating me up for the past week, sleeping with another woman, and not letting me not say a damn thing! He said if I did, he would kill you, but I know he won't anymore because he just loves to see me get kicked when I'm already down, and I'm done." With that, Wally slammed the door and ran out into the blizzard.


	8. Warming the Heart

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! And I'd just like to say thank you for keeping up with this story, it means a lot! I like writing this chapter, to be totally honest, so I hope you guys and girls enjoy it! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed, and please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own anything.**

"Barry Allen," Barry answered his cell phone.

"Barry you have to go out and look for him!" Mary sobbed into the phone

"Mary? Who are you talking about?" Barry asked

"Wally, he ran off in the blizzard! I called the police but I don't know if they'll find him. Please Barry help me get my son back!" Then Mary broke out into a sob.

"Mary of course I'll go help find him, you have nothing to worry about." Barry said as he ran to go get a ring

"Thank you Barry," She said and hung up.

He opened his ring and got into his costume. He quickly left Iris a note and speeded out into the snow.

* * *

Wally ran, but at normal speed, just in case someone was watching out their window. Despite what other people think, he is very cautious about his secret identity. The blizzard was so bad Wally could barely see more than a couple feet in front of him. He pulled out his goggles and put them on. Now he could see a little more than a few feet in front of him and the snow isn't in his eyes. Wally kept running and then slipped on some ice. He landed on his arm that he broke. He felt some pain in his arm. He knew it wasn't broken, it would hurt more if it did, but hell it still burned.

He sat there and thought. He was cold, miserable, and just downright pissed. He wasn't running away, no; running away would mean he was wondering aimlessly, he had a place where he wanted to go. Maybe it wasn't the first place on his mind, but he wanted to go there. Problem was, it was a while away and all transportation networks were cut off because of the storm. So he ran and ran, until he heard it.

A police siren

They wouldn't be out here, which means his mother must have called them. If she called the police, then she would've called Barry; he just knew it. He turned right into a ticket of trees. He hid behind them and let the police cars go by. As he sat there, he started to get really cold. He doubted the zeta tubes would work in this weather, but it was worth a shot.

He got up and started walking, because he was beginning to get too stiff to run. He put his hands on his arms and trudged on. He turned into an ally way and came across a door. It was the door into an old joke shop. He got inside, where it was a bit warmer, but it still made him shiver. The shop was small, but it still had all the items from the old shop in them. He went behind the counter where the man used to sell the stuff before he passed away. He felt the surface of the counter and flinched away; it was freezing. He touched the cash register and began typing in all different types of numbers. This was the entrance for the zeta tubes. The great thing about this one was that to operate it, you have to memorize 20 numbers to make the zeta beam work then ten numbers, which varies depending on which place you would want to go.

Recognized: Kid Flash B03

They were working. Now, Wally was transported to his destination. Little did he know, right as the computer said his name, The Flash was running by the place and heard it. The Flash ran into the joke shop to see Wally be transported away. He checked where he was transported too and tried to go there too…but they were just shut down from the storm.

* * *

There was a ringing at the door, and Dick was the one closest to the door so he answered it. Who would be here and in such a storm too? He cautiously went to the door and looked through the peep hole. His eyes widened and opened the door immediately and let the speedster in. He led him into the kitchen without a word. The speedster quickly grabbed a couple things to eat before looking at The Boy Wonder. "What's wrong?" he asked

The speedster swallowed his food and spoke, "Wally went here through the zeta tubes, and I thought he was here," said Barry Allen.

There was a ringing at the door, and Paula Crock answered the door. Her eyes widened and let the poor boy in. "Artemis!" she yelled

Wally was shivering like crazy and Paula called again, "Artemis!"

Artemis came running into the room, "What's wrong mom?"

She looked at the scene before her. Wally West was in her house, shivering like his life depended on it. His lips were blue, and he was pale. His cheeks were also red…from crying or the harsh winds, maybe both. Her mother gave her a look, saying she better help him, and she did. She ran over to him and put an arm around him. She guided him to her living room and sat him down on the couch. She took off his jacket and shirt. Her mother came in and gave Artemis old clothes of her father's that he left. He put on the long sleeve shirt, then the sweater, and then a sweatshirt. Both women turned around as he put on pants, which is weird that her father owned sweat pants (considering his occupation) and socks. They turned back around and Artemis went into the kitchen to make soup. Paula got a blanket and put it over him.

They waited there, waiting for Artemis to come back with the soup. "T-Thank y-you," Wally shivered out.

"You're welcome, I owe for taking Artemis home anyway." She said putting a caring hand on his knee.

He reached for his phone, but Paula Crock got it for him and handed it to him. She smiled and left him alone to check it. She went to go help Artemis in the kitchen. He checked all his voice mails. He got sobbing ones from his mother, pleading ones from Aunt Iris, and one screaming at him from his father. Then he checked all his text messages. His mother was pleading him to answer, a few from Uncle Barry telling him he was looking for him, and Aunt Iris saying to come home. He had one from his father, but he ignored it as Artemis came in with the soup.

He ate it gratefully and Artemis sat down next to him on the couch. "How did you know where I lived?" she asked

"Who do you think took you home that one time you got injured?" Wally asked

He wasn't shivering anymore, but he was still cold. "You creep!" She yelled with a smile that Wally noticed

"What? I wanted to find out more about you, so I took the opportunity that I had. Plus I like having you close to me babe," Wally winked.

Artemis blushed but turned away so Wally wouldn't see it, but Paula did from the door frame, watching these two. "Why did you leave home?" Artemis finally asked

Wally stopped eating and paused for a moment. "Things aren't going well at home. Actually my mom got into a fight with my dad, arguing whether I'm useless or not."

Artemis didn't know what to do, but she did know what to say. "You're not useless, you're far from it."

Wally woke up to be sleeping on Artemis's couch. The thing the shocked him the most was that he had his arm around Artemis, who was also sleeping. He blushed, but got up and climbed over her without waking her up. He looked outside to see it wasn't snowing anymore, so he can easily get back home without freezing to death now. He went into the kitchen and saw a notebook and a pen. Next to it was a textbook. _Ah, so she goes to Gotham Academy…very interesting…_Wally thought. He ripped a blank piece of paper out and wrote a note on it; then went back to Artemis and put it between her hands. He went to where his jacket was and put it on. He reached into his pocket and felt a piece of paper in it.

He smiled at it; it was a picture of him and Artemis sleeping together, courtesy of Artemis's mom. He put it back in his pocket and took out his phone. He looked at the message his father sent him, and gasped. It was a picture of his mother with a bruise on her face, then another of her running out of the house and towards her car. He ran out the door, letting the door close, which woke up Artemis.

She looked around for Wally, but didn't see him. She took the piece of paper between her hands and read it.

_Thank you so much for everything beautiful. You made me feel ten times better by just seeing you._

_~Wally_


	9. His Mom is His Home

**Thanks again for all the reviews! They made me excited to do this chapter! So I had different situations going through my head on how this should go, and I realized that if I were to put all of them into on chapter, it'd be one big chapter! So the next two or three chapters (including this one) will probably be uploaded after one of another. So remember you can give suggestions and ideas at any time. Oh, and I wanted to ask, does anyone like Panic! At the disco? Because I absolutely love them! If you do tell me your favorite song and we'll see if it's one of my favorites! Sorry got off tracked. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…it would be totally stupendous if I did…but I don't**

Wally just zeta beamed into the joke shop. He didn't run straight to his house though. He knows his mother won't be there, because he has the picture of her running away and into the car. He put his back to the wall and slid down. He looked at the pictures on his phone that his father sent him, and deleted them. He didn't want those on his phone; it would haunt him that it was his fault that his mother got hurt. He then called his mom. "Wally!" he heard his mother exclaim

"Hi mom, sorry to scare you like that." He said

"It's alright honey. How are you? Are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine mom; I spent the night at a friend's house. Are you ok?" he asked her

"Yes I'll be fine. Come home to me baby, I'm at The Night N' Day Inn, Room 382."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can; I promise." Wally said

"Good, I bought you something, for all the trouble you went through to keep me happy."

"You didn't have to mom," Wally said as he got up, ready to leave.

"But I wanted to sweetie; anyway, I'll see you a little bit. I love you."

"I love you too," Wally said softly.

He hung up and there was a gust of wind coming from the door. Wally put his arm in front of his eyes to block the snow. He put his arm down and saw The Flash. Man was he in trouble. "Oh my god, it's the Flash!" Wally tried

"Nice try kid, I'm taking you to my house." Flash said as he picked Wally up army style.

"Still worth a shot," Wally said before they were off.

* * *

"Wally, what is going on?" Barry asked, now out of his uniform.

Wally didn't say anything, but he drank his water and ate his energy bars. "Wally, honey, we want to help, but you have to open up to us so we can help you," Iris said nicely.

"Well that's just it!" Wally yelled standing up. "You're just like Black Canary! Trying to get information out of me when I clearly don't want to talk about it! You think talking about it and trying to come up with solutions will help, but it doesn't! It just brings back painful memories that nobody wants to remember! I don't want to talk about, and I never will! You can't force me to say anything I don't want to!"

They were all taken back by Wally's sudden out burst. "Kid, we're not forcing you do to anythi-" Barry started but Wally cut him off.

"Yes, you are! You forced me to come to your hose to talk, and i didn't want to! I want to be with my mom to help her with here problems! I don't want to sit here and talk about mine when her time left is more important to me!"

Nobody responded and Wally nodded and left to go be with his mother.

* * *

Wally was at the door of the Inn his mother was at. Wally knocked on the door, and Mary opened the door, embracing her son in a tight hug. She led him into the Inn, and they sat on the couch, with hot chocolate. Wally kept staring at his mother's black eye, regret filling him as each moment passed. "Wally, I'm alright," Mary said as she tried to soothe him.

"Yeah, but if I haven't been stupid and run off like that, you'd be okay!" Wally yelled

"Wally, I'm glad about with what happened. Now I can leave him, and he can go to jail for this," Mary said.

"Yeah, but you're the only proof that he abused us." Wally said.

Wait, no it isn't. "Actually, I wrote everything down! I made two copies and burned one. It's at our house, I can go in and get it before he even notices!"

"Wally honey, if it's written down then you can just write it down again, you don't have to go back there," Mary said, trying to make her son not go back.

"No mom, you don't understand. I anticipated on busting him for what he's done. Since I heal fast, I took pictures of what he did to me…now that's proof." Wally said.

Mary wiped her eyes and nodded. "You better come home in one piece," she joked.

Wally said, "I will mom, you have nothign to worry about. And even if i did get hurt, i heal really fast so it's going to be okay, i can take it."

"I'll have food ready when you come home," Mary west said softly.

Wally gave her a kiss on the check and sprinted out the door. He planned on getting much more than photos. He was planning on packing clothes for them. He just hoped that his father wasn't home. If he was though, then bring it on. He doesn't hurt his mother and get away with it.

**What did you think? REVIEW! I have two other chapters written, but I refuse to post the next one until I get at least five reviews!**


	10. What Happened?

**Here's the other part that I written! I don't have much to say, so enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

He was in front of his house, just looking at it. This place was home, it was a nightmare, and when you enter a nightmare willingly, you get trouble. But trouble hasn't stopped Wally before. His father wasn't home because his car was gone. He was probably getting drunk off his ass; again. Wally wasted no time and sprinted inside up to his room. He grabbed a duffle bag and ran to his mom's room and packed her clothes into it and then went into his room and put some of his clothes into the same duffle bad. He ran out of the house and to the Inn. He put the bag in front of the room, knocked on it, and ran back to the house. He got back to his house and his father still wasn't home. He got his school backpack out and emptied it. He put a notebook and a pen in it. Then he searched for the papers that he wrote everything down in. He found them and the pictures and was about to put them in the back pack when headlights passed his window.

Wally was on the second floor, but he still saw the headlights. He slowly walked over to the window and peered out of it. His dad got out of his car and staggered slightly but then regained his balance and walked normally…and he was very angry. He stopped and looked up at Wally with menacing eyes. They held a stare down for a few moments before Rudolph went to a sprint towards the door. Wally did the same and reached it before he did, locking the door. He ran full speed back into his room, but skidded to a stop and hit his wall. He got up went to grab the photos, but a stomping up the stairs stopped him…he needed something more important. He ran to his mother's room and tried to grab the Pain Killers for his mom, but only managed to put one in his bag before his dad yanked him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

He threw the bag away from Wally and it landed by a window. He wrestled with Wally and Wally rolled up on top and sprinted up to the bag, only for his father to grab his leg and pull him down to the ground. He got up before Wally did, so he had the advantaged. He grasped Wally's shoulders and pushed him towards the stairs, and poor Wally went tumbling down.

Wally groaned and looked at his father descending down the stairs. He ran and ripped the curtain off the window. He ran back towards the stairs where his father was at the bottom now and tackled him. Using his super speed, he tied his father's hand to the rail and ran upstairs to get his back pack. He packed all the pills and ran to the guest room that was also on the second floor. _Where is it?_ Wally thought frantically.

He found it. It was the stash of money his parents kept in case of emergency. He and his mother needed it. It should last until Wally's mom passed…Lost in his thoughts, Wally didn't hear the noise of something ripping. Next thing he knew, his father pushed him into the window. He went to punch Wally, but he ducked and the window shattered to a million pieces, scraping Wally and Rudolph. Rudolph than pushed Wally out of the window and he tumbled on the roof. He tumbled and tried to hold onto the gutter but in broke, and Wally fell into the street.

_It was like every other house in the neighborhood; it had two stories and a basement, no sidewalk so your roof underneath the second floor and on top of it was hanging over the street._

Wally put the back pack in front of him, to cushion his fall. It sort of worked, but it still hurt. Wally groaned and coughed a bit. The wind was knocked out of him and he was dizzy. He looked up to see headlights, and he was literally a deer stuck in hear lights. He rolled out of the way just in time.

His heart was skipping so fast, even for a speedster. He shook off that feeling and ran to the Inn where his mother was. He opened the door and sat down on the couch next to his mother. His mother took one look at him and limped off into the kitchen. She limped….the cancer is getting worse. She brought him food and he ate it and instantly felt better. She had a paper towel and wiped his nose from the blood. Once she was done, she cleaned up his dishes and put them in the sink that was provided.

Wally's back hurt so bad. "Mom, my back hurts." Wally informed him

Wally's mom use to be a nurse, which is ironic that she couldn't classify herself as a cancer patient. He stood up straight and she felt his back. "You might have bruised you back sweetie, just sleep and let your increased healing do the work, you should be fine by tomorrow." She said as she laid him down on the couch with a blanket.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you hurt your back?" Wally's mom said with her hands on her hip

"I fell out a window…" Wally said with a smile.

"My clumsy son," She said as she gave him a kiss.

"Well, _he_ helped with it," he implied.

She nodded and turned off the light. There wasn't a sound to be heard. Only an "I love you son, more than you know."

That's the last thing Wally heard before he fell asleep.

* * *

Artemis was pacing in her house. "Artemis calm down," her mother told him.

"No, something far more than his mother is going on in that family, I just know it!"

"Artemis you don't know that for sure!" she said

"Yes I do! Why else would he come here of all places in the middle of a blizzard in less something was extremely wrong!" Artemis said

She was very concerned of the speedster. She just couldn't help but worry. "Well you're a superhero, why don't you go find out!" Paula suggested getting back to her cooking.

She thought about it, but she didn't want to do it alone. She dialed a number on her phone. It was Robin's that batman gave him so they could communicate, but only as Robin; she still didn't know who he was. "Hey Arty, what's up?" Rob answered

"I want you to come with me to Central City, I'm concerned about Wally," she said strongly.

"Ooohh developing a crush?" Rob asked

"No! Just meet me over at the zeta tube." She said as she hung up and got ready.

Half an hour later, she was standing by the abandoned telephone box, when the little ninja came down. "Ready?" asked Robin

"Of course," she said as he stepped in first, than her.

They were immediately _whelmed_ with the sounds of alarms or fire trucks, police sirens, and ambulances. They started running and following them. They finally got to where the emergency was. It was a house that was blazing on fire. "Wait, this is Wally's house!" Robin exclaimed

They looked as The Flash was carrying a smoked body, with hand cuffs behind his back. "Is that Wally?" Artemis gasped

"Who put him in hand cuffs?" Robin asked

"I don't know, but whoever did probably wanted him to burn to death," Artemis growled.

They ran over, and Artemis ran to Wally's side. She didn't care if she was in her hero costume; she needed to see if he was alright. "Wally!" she said as she was near him

He looked over at her as he was being wheeled away in a stretcher. "Hey beautiful…I feel better already just seeing you."

She ignored this comment and asked, "Who did this?"

Wally coughed and said in the smallest voice in the world, "_Him_."

**What happened two hours prior to this point?**


	11. Just a Kid

**Haha thanks for the reviews guys. I wrote three chapters in basically one day….well here's another! And to someone who was very kind to offer me red bull, I'll deny it because I got sour patch kids and I'm ready to go! Anyway suggestions and ideas are welcomed and please review! Yeah, cause I like it when you guys review, it makes me feel like I did it right. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

Two Hours Previous

Wally woke up early in the morning, and to find a note saying that her mom went to the grocery store for food. She also wrote in the note that after dinner tonight, they were going to go to the police about Rudolph. Good, evening gives him time to get those photos and notes. He needs to get those.

Wally got up, and his back felt so much better. He was healed all over, but he was sore, but nothing a 'little' snack couldn't fix. He sat down and ate his breakfast in peace, thinking of what to do. _It's simple, just run in and grab the photos then leave. If he's blocking the door then I'll just go out that damn window again._ Wally thought.

Then again, it always seems simpler in his head. He got up and put on clean clothes. He was ready to get those pictures. He wanted his father to go down in the worst way possible; he wanted him to rot in jail, bunking next to mobsters so he can get beat up every day to a bloody pulp, and that's when Wally will visit him and say, 'not so fun being on the other end is it?'

Whoa, that was dark coming from Wally. But what are you going to do? Wally ran out the door and took off to his house. He had a little time to think before arriving at his house. Part of him didn't want to see his father there, and another part of him wanted to so he can fight back again. He wanted to show his father that he wasn't a push over or useless as he thought he was.

He stopped in his back yard and looked at the house; he was ready. He opened the back door slowly and listened to see if his father was home or just still asleep. He checked the first floor, and nobody was there, so he went upstairs to find his father sleeping in his room. He held his breathe and used every ounce of his will not to go barging in and beating that guy to a bloody pulp. He went to his room and opened his desk drawer. The photos weren't there… Why weren't they there? They were there last night! He saw something out of place in his room. He looked over at his bed to see it was ruffled, which was not how he left it. He threw his pillows off his bed and took the covers off. There was a note, courteously of the lovely man sleeping his hangover off.

_Bet you were looking for those pictures, huh boy? Well I go them somewhere hidden in this house. That's the fun part. You find it, and I find you. There is no getting out of this…see you in hell._

See you in hell? I don't think Rudolph West gets the luxury of Hell. He quietly searched his entire room for it, but couldn't find it. He searched his basement, first floor and all the other rooms in his house; except for one. He went into his father's room quietly. He peered in only to find that his father wasn't there. He was alive and awake somewhere in the house…

He heard a rustle down stairs and wasted no time in tearing this room apart. While he did, he listened to the footsteps of his father get closer and closer. They were coming up the stairs; they were walking in the hallway, now they were looking at Wally. Wally stopped and turned around to look at the evil man in front of him. "Where are they?" Wally asked

"Where is the one place you haven't checked?" he asked with a devious smile

"I looked everywhere! Where are they?" Wally demanded.

Rudolph turned slightly to one side and that's when Wally saw them. The photos and notes were in his back pocket. This shall be very fun.

Wally charged at him. As Wally was coming, Rudolph tried to punch him straight on, only to have Wally slid through his legs, turn around and grab the papers. Rudolph kicked him from behind in the face. Wally swiped his feet from underneath him and stood up to run, only to slip in a liquid. He looked around and the whole house was covered in it. What was it? Wally smelled it and his eyes widened: Gasoline.

He turned around and faced his father, who was holding a lighter. If he threw that down in the gasoline, Wally's legs would catch on fire from the gasoline getting on his pants. "Welcome to Hell" Rudolph said, "And I hope you rot to ashes in it."

Wally thought quick and pulled out his phone. He threw it at his father's hand and the lighter went backwards into his parent's room, still lite though. He ran forward and pushed Rudolph back into the room. This is where the fight will take place, where the despicable man before him drew the line.

From there Rudolph threw everything at him. Wally would block, duck, and dodge to the side to get away from the hits. He got hit a couple times though. Wally wanted this to end. He went towards his father and jumped. His hands were on his shoulders and he used his father to push off towards a window. Rudolph turned around quickly and snatched the photos out of Wally's pockets. Wally turned back around, ready to fight for them. Rudolph charged and Wally simple stepped out of the way and let him pass him. He turned around and looked at Wally. He was about to rip the photos when Wally yelled. "No, don't!"

He stopped and looked at his son. "Why do you need these?"

"To put you away in jail," Wally said with venom in his voice.

"Well now that won't do." Rudolph said

Wally sighed, not knowing what to do. "Kneel down on the ground," Rudolph commanded, "Or your only shot at getting rid of me will be shredded to pieces.

Wally did as he was told and closed his eyes. He was hit on the side of the head with a hard object. He opened his eyes to see his father holding one of those batons that police men carry. He hit Wally again in the head, and kicked him in the stomach. Rudolph hit him in the face three more times before saying something. "Why are you so useless to me?"

Wally looked up at the tall figure and gave him a bloody smile. "Because that's who you raised me to be. You raised me to be just like you."

BAM! Another hit was given to Wally by his father, because he didn't like his answer. He got kicked in the stomach again, and Rudolph said in a fierce voice, "You are a pathetic loser, you destroy everything you touch. You will be the person everyone regrets meeting and you'll crawl into a hole and die alone."

Wally just couldn't resist, "Like father, like son right?"

Another hit was given to his face, and Wally was so dizzy right now, that his father was in multiples of five. He got something out of his pocket and walked behind Wally. Next thing he knew, Wally was handcuffed to his parent's wooden dresser. Wally looked at the handcuffs, than the batons. "What'd you do, rob a cop?" he asked

Rudolph picked up his lighter and said, "As a matter of fact, I did."

Wally sat up and put us back on the dresser and responded back, "Great, so my father's a cheating-lying-disgusting-fat-alcoholic-mobster."

That earned him a few kicks to the stomach. Wally coughed up blood and tried to regain his breathe. Through Wally's swollen shut eyes, he could see his father burning the photos. "Looks like you came here for nothing."

Wally looked at the photos in lose…but if he didn't get to get the photos, he was going to push the man's buttons until they came off his extra-large shirt. "Nah, wasn't a total lose, I mean I got to see you go as red as a fat tomato when you got angry at me, so that's a win for me."

He scoffed and went downstairs and out the door. He heard his father yell from outside, "Yeah well you get to burn to death, and that's a win for me!"

Now the place was on fire, and it was slowly creeping into this room. Wally backed up into the dresser and sighed. He didn't know how he was going to make it out of this one. Then he felt it; it was his phone! His phone slide under the dresser! He grabbed it, and looked over his shoulder. It took Wally al the effort and energy he had, but he finally dialed Uncle Barry's number.

"Hello?" the person on the other line answered

"Uncle Barry, help!" Wally yelled as loud as he could. He then choked on his own blood and coughed it up. It started rolling down his chin, neck and chest.

"Kid?! Where are you?" He asked frantically

"I'm at my house, and it's on fire, and I'm stuck! Please!" he yelled and coughed once again

"I'm on my way, stay with me kid." Barry said

All Barr could hear though were coughing noises, a fire blaze, and a screeching noise…

* * *

Barry Allen got into his costume and took off to Wally's house. He passed the fire truck on the way there. He got to the house and looked at it in shock. The house was in a blaze. He ran in without a second thought and yelled for Wally. "Wally! Where are you?"

He heard that screeching noise, and a, "In my parent's room!" along with more coughing.

Barry raced up there, also while jumping over a fire wall that blocked his entrance. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next. His nephew was handcuffed behind his back to a wooden dresser. He also looked like he got beat up, and the hand cuffs made him bleed really badly. Probably because Wally dragged the dresser to the other side of the room to get away from the fire, and from that, that's why his wrists were bleeding badly and why Barry heard those screeching noises. He ran over to Wally and got to work. "Wally?" he asked

He shook Wally, but he didn't move. He was unconscious when he was just awake only moments ago! Barry then took his hand and started vibrating it. He put his hand through the leg of the dresser and it cut perfectly. He caught the dresser before it crushed Wally's hands and pushed Wally to the side. He then let the dresser down picked Wally up bridal style. He started making his way out. He maneuvered is way to the stairs and started descending down them. Wally woke up then. "Hi Uncle Barry," he said weakly.

"I'm going to get you out of here kid, I promise," he said.

"I trust you," Wally said. Those were the words that sent Flash into over drive. He ran all the way to the front door and made it out. He put Wally on a stretcher and looked behind him as the hose came crumbling down. He then saw Artemis and Robin. Artemis made a B line to Wally, while Robin came towards him. "What happened?" Robin asked

"I don't know! You're the detective, you tell me!" Barry exclaimed

"Why does Wally have handcuffs on him?" Robin asked

"I don't know, but anyone who did this to him, isn't a friend." Flash said

Flash and Robin looked over at Wally who had an oxygen mask on him and was loaded into the ambulance. Why did this happen to him? He was a good kid dammit! He was a good kid…

He's _just_ a kid.

**How was that? Well I'm going to bed, so enjoy this chapter while I get some shut eye! REVIEW**


	12. Memories

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! But man are you guys demanding for me to update soon! Okay so suggestions and ideas are always welcome! Review! Anyway, a shout out to AkiraGunner who is a wonderful Panic! At the Disco fan! Haha anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

News spread that Wally was in the hospital. The team knew, and they contacted his mother, who was already at the hospital. They tried to contact his dad, but he just didn't answer. All of Young Justice was sitting in the waiting room, in their civilian wear: Kauldar, Conner, Megan, Dick, Zatanna, Artemis, and even Artemis's mother was there. Artemis's mother and Wally's mother were in the room with Wally though. Along with some people from the police, who were questioning Wally on what happened. Everyone in Young Justice could hear what was going on though. Robin put a mini microphone by the door, and they all head phones that looked like they were listening to IPods to listen in, except Supey, he just listened with his super hearing.

"Can you tell me what caused the fire?"

"No," Wally said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't remember," Wally said.

"Okay, what happened to your wrists?"

There was the sound of movement and they all guessed that Wally was looking at his wrists. "I don't know, it's all a fog to me."

"Well you were in handcuffs, stuck to your parent's dresser. Do you know anyone that would want to do this?"

There was a long pause and Wally was thinking hard. "No I don't, but whoever did this must have done it while I was unconscious or something, because I don't remember anyone putting me in them."

The team sighed. They were wondering if he was telling the truth. They doubted it since Wally was keeping secrets from them lately. "Do you remember calling Bartholomew Allen?"

"You mean Uncle Barry? No, I haven't talked to him since last week when I stayed at his house for dinner."

The police man sighed, "Alright, why don't you tell me what you do remember about the fire."

Young Justice was listening in carefully now. "Well I remember going to my house before the fire…um I think I was scared but I don't know why. I…remember putting things into a bag…"

"Do you remember what things?" The detective asked, even though he knows what. The backpack was one of the few things that survived the fire.

"No…I'm trying, I really am, I just can't remember…Um the only thing I remember is small details. I remember feeling pain, heat, and a shadow…someone was there. I remember a voice yelling at me as the fire grew closer to me. Those are the words I remember clearly."

"What was it?"

"_Yeah, well you get to burn to death. Now that's a win to me!"_

The detective wrote that down and asked, "When he says, 'win', do you think you were talking to him. Maybe about winning and losing something?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah, I think so…I remember muffled sounds going back and forth, but not actual words."

"Okay, that is all, nurse?"

The police man than came out of the room, so it was only the doctor, Wally, Paula, and Mary. "Mary is it…" the nurse said

"Yes its fine, her daughter's a hero too." Mary said

This Doctor must be the hero doctor for him and Flash. "Right, well thanks to his incredible healing, he recovered nicely. But his memory is a bit…delayed. He will regain his memory back, but as of now, he lost about three weeks of his memory."

"How long until he gets it back?" Paula asked

"Well, with his healing, I would say a few days. Any other normal person would be a couple weeks. Anything that reminds Wally of the past three weeks may trigger something."

"That sounds right, because I know we haven't spoken to Barry in a week, we had dinner with him almost a month ago!" Mary exclaimed

"How long until I can get out of here?" Wally asked

"Tell you what, if you behave and cooperate with me for two days, I'll delete your file that you were ever here and you can go home then."

"Sounds good to me Doc," Wally said.

The nurse then walked out of Wally's room. They heard a weird slurping noise and Wally laughing. "So this was my surprise?"

"Yes it was I figured you could need a companion when I'm out working." Mary said

Wally laughed even more. "It tickles," he said.

Mary and Paula laughed, "Do you want me to bring the team in?"

"Yeah that'd be great mom."

Paula and Mary came out and looked at the teens. "You guys can go in and see him." Mary said

"How is he?" Rob asked, playing innocent

"He lost three weeks of his memory, but anything or anyone can trigger his memory. He should be in fine a few days." Paula said

They said thank you and walked into Wally's room. "Wally won't remember me…" Zatanna said sadly.

Everyone gave her a sad smile, knowing that it was true. Maybe she can help trigger his memory though. They walked in and saw Wally being licked by a Border collie dog. So that's what his surprise was. "Hey Wally," Rob said.

Wally looked up and smiled. "Hey guys…and girl I don't know."

He must've been referring to Zatanna. "Hi Wally…" she said softly.

He looked at her strangely and titled his head. His dog mimicked his reaction. Everyone laughed. "Do I know you? I think I do. What…does your name start with a 'Z'?" Wally asked

Zatanna smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I think Rob here talks about you a lot and-"

"Okay that's enough Wally, you might give yourself a headache," Robin tried.

Wally narrowed his eyes and images flashed into his mind.

"_We're not really going on a tour, are we?" "No we are looking for the reds."_

"_You'll have to kidnap me." "Oh, she'll fit in just fine"_

"_Why? Be as chalant as you like." Robin smirking_

"_So, good kidnapping?" "Yeah, best ever actually."_

"_Hey Zee, wait up!" "Come on Wally, you're the fastest boy alive and you're telling me to wait up?"_

_**ZATANNA ZATARA**_

"Zatanna!" Wally yelled without really thinking.

Everyone smiled as he remembered. "Ow, you're right Rob; that did give me a headache.

The Border collie whimpered and licked Wally's face again. "Wow; that dog must already feel for you." Artemis said

"What are you going to name it?" Megan asked

"I don't know…Supey; you have a knack for naming pets, why don't you pick it?" Wally asked jokingly

Conner smiled and thought of something. He smiled and said, "Kent, because it's my last name and if I'm not there to look after your clumsy self, this guy should."

Everyone chuckled again and Rob said, "Way to be original as usual Conner."

"Better than I what I was going to call him. How about Zoom?" Wally asked. The dog lies down on the floor and put its paws over its ears. "Fine, Kent it is."

Kent barked happily and jumped on Wally's bed and snuggled into him. Wally smiled fondly; Kent was going to be a great dog.

* * *

Two days later Wally was allowed to go home, or at least, back to the Inn. So far he remembered the fight between his mom and dad, moving into the Inn, and his mother cancer. Something was missing though, and he just can't put his finger on it! Kent was a guard dog. He would growl at anyone that didn't know Wally, and let them pass if they were ok to be around him. On the day Wally was supposed to get out, he had a visitor. Well he already had Artemis, Rob, Artemis's mom, and his mom here, but this one visitor wasn't welcomed.

They were all standing together while Mary signed the forms to allow him to get out of the hospital (in other words, give the okay to delete Wally's files) when _he_ came in. "Where's my son?" Rudolph West said


	13. His Savor

**I was waiting for more reviews, but I have to get this out of my system….anyway I don't have much to say other than review! REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Rudolph West stood in the hospital, wanting his son. Immediately, Kent went in front of Wally and started growling. What a smart dog! That dog should get a cookie! Mary West looked at him in shock, and got in front of Wally protectively. No way was this bastard hurting her son again. Kent kept growling and Rudolph glared. "Go away, you're not allowed to see my son," Mary said firmly.

"Your son? He's OUR SON!" he yelled

"Last time I recall, you called him useless and wishing he was never your son!" Mary said

"What's going on?" Wally asked "Dad, what happened?" He said as he took a step forwards to his dad

Mary pulled him back behind her and Kent. Wally was so confused._ Why are mom and dad fighting? Did dad really say those things?_ Artemis and Robin were thinking the exact same thing as Wally.

"Paula, can you take Wally out of here?" Mary whispered.

"Of course; Wally, Artemis, Rob, let's go." She said as she led them out the back entrance. Kent stayed with Mary, to protect her in case. "Wally you stay right here." Rudolph growled

Wally did as he was told. He never disobeyed his parents, he respected them. But why does this bother him? Something happened in those three weeks and it changed him, and his family. Sure his mom had cancer, but they could treat it, so he wasn't worried. There was silence, and Wally's dad said in a calm voice, "Wally come home with me, I have something for you. You worried me when you got caught in that fire…"

"Are you serious Rudolph?" Mary screeched

"As serious as cancer," Rudolph said with a smirk.

Major. Low. Mary didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else. "Wally go wait in the car." Mary said

Wally looked at them strangely and slowly went past them into the parking lot, Kent following him this time. He looked and saw his dad's car. He went over and sat in the passenger's seat, and let Kent into the back. He was pretty sure his mom was coming in for her morning shift in the hospital as usual, so he didn't bother to get into her car. He waited, and finally his mother and father came out. His dad saw him and smirked. Wally gave an uneasy smile back, and Rudolph got in the car, and started to drive away.

Mary looked frantically at her car, and as to why Wally wasn't in it. She then saw Rudolph drive by, with Wally with him! She panic and got into her car and started to drive after them, but as soon as she turned the corner, she didn't see their car. It was a four way intersection, and she didn't know where they went. She pulled over and sobbed.

* * *

Wally and his dad didn't go back to their house, for it was burnt to the ground. Rudolph knew Wally was bound to remember, and that was just fine, for he had him just where he wanted him right now. They were in Blue Valley, where they owned another house that used to belong to Rudolph's parents. They went in and said good night. The drive took all day, and they were exhausted. Wally slept with Kent, who seemed to be keeping an eye on the door. Wally fell asleep and didn't wake up until afternoon the next morning, with a knock on the door.

"Hi, are you, Wallace Rudolph West?" the guy asked

Wally groaned at his name, "Yeah that's me."

The guy handed him a package and Wally signed a form. He went back into his room to open it. Last night he got almost all of his memories back, all ones involving the hero business I mean. He looked at the note and read it. It was objects that survived the fire. Maybe this will help him remember, but odds are they won't.

He opened it and took an object out; it was a picture of him and his mom and dad, but his dad got burnt out. Shame, it really was. The next thing he pulled out was his homework. Of course this had to survive the fire, it was a great excuse of not being able to do his homework to: sorry I didn't do my homework, it caught on fire with my house.

The next object sparked something; it was his camera. It was a bit burnt, but looked fine. He turned it on and it worked. The only thing that was wrong with it was that the screen was broken so you couldn't see anything.

_Flash! A picture was taken._

_Printed and put next to a paper with words on them._

_Typing…on a keyboard. Saving on a flash drive: Proof_

Wally held his head in pain. He named a file 'Proof'? What did he have proof of? He got the last object out, and as faith would have it, it was the flash drive. He put it in his pocket to look up later. He wanted to talk to his dad. "Dad!"

"In the garage." He heard him say

"He went down there and saw his father drinking. That's a first to Wally. He always thought he was a sober man. "Dad, when is mom coming?" Wally asked

"Um, she's not Wally."

"Why?"

"Because we had an argument and she wanted space," he said, and technically he wasn't lying.

"Oh, ok, but things will get better right?" He asked

"Don't think so son," Rudolph said.

Wally frowned and left the man to his drinking. Now Wally was really depressed. He went back up to his room and got the pills the doctor gave him. Some were his regular pills, which provided more nutrients for speedsters, because sometimes food just won't cut it. The next were anti-depressants. The doctor had given them to Wally, saying he'll need them for a while. He didn't know why, he was happy, but now he wasn't. He had to take four a day. Two in the morning and two at night and only on the day he became sad. So starting now, he was on anti-depressants.

Wally swallowed his pills and went to the study. He plugged his flash drive in and opened the file that said 'Proof'. He looked at the pictures, and memories came flowing back.

_Mom has cancer; she's going to die soon._

"_I don't want my mom to leave me," Wally sobbed into Black Canary's arms._

"_You will take whatever I give you, you will obey me, and you will go along with what I say to your mother, got it?"_

_Punch. Kick. Blood. Pain. Betrayal._

"_You're cheating on mom!" "She's going to dies soon, so what difference does it make?"_

_Two of them are wrestling each other. Fire._

"_Welcome to hell, and I hope you burn to ashes."_

Wally was on the ground breathing heavy. He remembered everything now. He had his proof, now he needed to get out of here. He ran out of the room and bumped into his dad. He backed away and ran to his room. His dad knew he would remember now. He looked out the windowed and frowned. It was still snowing outside. Of course it was, it was December 21st.

Wall's dad came storming into his room and went after Wally. Kent jumped at Rudolph and bites his arm. Wally took that opportunity to open the window. He looked over and Kent was still biting. "Come on Kent!" Wally yelled

Kent let go, and Rudolph's arm was bleeding. Kent jumped out the window, and Wally followed. His father grabbed his leg though. He got pulled back in, and as he crashed to the floor, he dropped the flash drive. Rudolph didn't hesitate to crush it. _Why can't I do anything right? It's so simple, just take the evidence and go, but me being useless, I can't do that!_ Wally thought

His dad straddled him and punched him in the face. He was about to again when Kent jumped at him. Kent got him off of Wally, but Rudolph hit Kent and he went across the room. How dare he hit a dog! Kent ran towards the door that was now open and barked for Wally. Wally ran towards it and ran down the stairs. He ran the speed Kent did. He was not leaving behind the one thing that saved him.

His dad began throwing things at him. He threw empty bottles of beer, a vase, and even some furniture! One of the chairs caught Wally's leg and he went tumbling down. Wally got up immediately and out the door. He was limping now, but he still ran. He wasn't going to be powerless against his own father. He ran and ran until that house was out of sight. He and Kent stopped and took a breath. Wally was tired, for some unknown reason. Wally got up to walk again, but staggered into the street, where his father caught up to him, and hit him.


	14. The Last Words

**Demanding as usual *cough cough Lillianna Rider cough cough* Anyway here's my update, I hope you like it! Oh and if you want to congratulate me, I just scored a goal today in my first soccer game! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…yet**

Rudolph hit his son with his own car, at least, that's what he thought. Wally might have not been feeling well, but he was trained by Flash, Black Canary, and secretly, the Bat himself. At the last second, he laid flat on the road and used his hand to make a banding noise on the car. Rudolph stopped his car and went to go out and look for him. He couldn't find him so he walked behind his car and walked away looking. Wally counted under his breathe, and when he got to ten, he came out from underneath the car, and whistled for Kent. Kent came over, jumped in the car, and Wally followed. Wally closed the door, locked it and drove away. His father was yelling in the background.

Wally has his license; his father actually took him the day after his birthday to get it. Maybe one of the only things he's done right so far.

* * *

Wally drove on and came into Central City. He left his father's care in a no parking zone and walked on the sidewalk with Kent. He was so going to screw him over. He reached the Inn at which his mom is at. He opened the door and walked in to see Mary West looking blankly out a window, with Barry and Iris with her. "Wally!" She exclaimed

"Hi mom," Wally said as he hugged her tightly.

"Where were you?" Barry asked

"I was with dad." Wally said

"What happened to your eye?" Iris asked

His black eye hasn't healed yet. "Well we got into a car crash, I'm fine mom, and hit my eye on that handle thing in the front hit me in the eye."

"Really now?" Barry asked suspiciously

Wally didn't miss a beat, "Yeah his car is getting towed now."

"Well, I'm glad you're home sweetie," Mary said.

"Me too, are you guys staying over?" Wally asked Barry and Iris

"Yeah, Mary invited us to dinner. She said she was going to go pick up a movie." Barry said

"Sweet!" Wally said

"I'll cook dinner, and you can go get the movie Mary," Iris said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Mary smiled and walked over to Wally. She whispered to him, "Whatever you do, do not go near your father."

"Why would I go near someone that's trying to hurt me?" Wally whispered back

Mary disregarded that. "Remember, I love you sweetie. You'll always be light in my life."

She gave him a kiss on the head and a long hug. That meant the world to Wally. Those words meant to world to him. They also happened to be the last words she ever said to him, because she passed away that night.

* * *

Mary West, died from cancer in her bar, and crashed into a bank. Death time: 8:24 pm. Date: December 24th, 2012.

Let's just say, nobody had a happy Christmas.

**Yeah, that was short, but I have more coming tonight, but I gotta do some Homework first! REVIEW**


	15. Still in Hell

**Sorry for the short chapter there, I promise you this will be much better! Anyway, thank you for the reviews for the small chapter (if that even qualifies as one) and I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Silence, court is now in session!" The judge said

Wallace West was in court going against Rudolph West. After a month since his mom died, his father had the nerve to come see Wally when he was at Uncle Barry's house. That's where it all went down…

"_**Wally, it's been weeks, shouldn't you talk to your father?" Barry asked**_

"_**No, I hate him," Wally said with venom.**_

"_**I'd ask you why you hate him but every time I do you never answer! What is going on?" Barry asked**_

_**Wally didn't answer. "Your team is worried about you Wally," Barry said, "They said when they saw you that you weren't yourself. Are you taking your pills?" Barry asked**_

"_**Of course I am," Wally scoffed.**_

_**There was a knock on the door. Barry answered it and a man came storming in. "There you are. Why are you here?" Rudolph demanded**_

"_**Here away from you," Wally spat.**_

_**Rudolph advanced on him, completely forgetting his sister and husband were in the same room. He came at Wally, and Wally backed up into the wall, very much like the first time his dad abused him. "Rudy!" Iris screeched but he ignored her**_

"_**Don't talk to me like that boy," he snarled in Wally's face.**_

"_**Rudolph, that's enough. Back away from Wally," Barry said in a threatening voice.**_

_**Rudolph's face grew angry. He wasn't someone who did what other people told him to. He reached for Wally, but he ducked. Rudolph kicked him while he was down though. Barry came running at Rudolph, but stopped when he saw that Rudolph had gotten Wally off the floor and into a head lock. Iris had already left the scene, and was calling 911 from the kitchen. Wally struggled out of his grip, but to no avail. "Rudolph, you don't want to do this. Let him go." Barry said calmly**_

_**Rudolph tightened his grip on Wally and Wally started gasping for air. "Ok, ok I'm sorry. What can I do to make you let go of Wally?" Barry asked stepping a little closer.**_

_**Rudolph noticed that and tightened his grip on Wally EVEN MORE. Wally was now choking for air. He gasped, "Stop…" but we all know he didn't.**_

"_**I'm leaving with my son, so back away from the door." Rudolph said as he looked at Barry. Barry was too shocked to move. Wally started gaging, and Barry quickly backed away.**_

_**He made his way to the door, with his son in a headlock, but what he didn't notice was the dog creeping up behind him. He was at the door, and he put one hand on the door knob, and then chaos happened. Kent jumped and barked at Rudolph. He bit his arm, releasing Wally, who fell to the ground clutching his neck for air. He tried crawling away, but it was like a crawl with a limp. Barry ran forward and got Wally up and away, onto the couch. Rudolph grabbed the dog and threw it at Barry, sending them both to the ground. He went for Wally, gave him a good punch in the eye while he was still catching his breathe. He was about to punch Wally again, when two fingers hit the pressure points on Rudolph's neck, knocking him unconscious. Go Aunt Iris.**_

"The defense would like to call Wallace West up to the stands." Wally went up and got reassuring smiles from everyone. When he says everyone, he means everyone. The team, Roy, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Batman were there in civilian clothes.

* * *

ARTEMIS'S POV

They went through the vow in which they take before Wally's attorney asked him questions. "Has your father ever abused you before your mother was sick?"

"Define abuse," Wally said.

"Has he ever emotionally put you down?"

"All the time," Wally said, and Artemis's heart broke. How could a father do that?

_Mistakes become regrets._

"Has he ever physically hurt you before your mother's illness?"

"Sometimes, like a shove to the wall for messing up." Kids mess up all the time. That is no excuse.

"How did the physical abuse progress?"

"I told him he was lying." Wally said

"What was he lying about?" he pressed

"That not telling my mom that she was dying was good." Wally choked out, spreading some tears. Artemis found herself wiping her own eyes as well.

"Did he press you to keep it a secret?" The attorney asked nicely

Wally nodded and sobbed out. "He threatened that if I-I told her, he would kill my mother sooner."

_I've learned to love abuse._

THAT SICK BASTARD! That's the one thought that kept going through her head. How can you do that? You think being abused is enough, but trying to take a life, well that's insane! "That's all; you may go back to your seat." The attorney said

Wally sat back down next to Barry and Iris. He put his head on Iris's shoulder, and she rubbed her fingers through his hair, just like his mother did when he was little and scared…

_Please show me what I'm looking for._

"The accused would also like to bring Wallace West to the stands." Wally got up again and did the oath.

"Has your father done good things for you?" He asked

"Yes…" Wally said

"Do they outweigh the damage that has been done?" he asked fiercely

Wally thought about it and shook his head. "No…not by a longshot."

"But you admit that your father has made sacrifices for you and your mother."

"Yes but-"

"And he claims that he is stressed out by the many things he does for you."

"Well yes but my mom-"

"Your mom is deceased, so she has no part in this."

_Save me, I'm lost._

Silence was there and Wally let the tears out again. Artemis glared daggers at the attorney that hurt her Wally. "Objection your honor, that statement was not called for."

"No it wasn't. Sir, if you're going to make a point I suggest you do it quick and respectfully." The judge warned

_Oh Lord I've been waiting for you._

"Oh course your honor. Back to the point, you have made no effort into helping your father who made sacrifices to benefit you, and not him."

"No, I helped him, I truly tried-"

"You tried but you didn't succeed for you let your own father be miserable."

"No I didn't, he always told me-"

"And you said before that your father was sick, and was taking pills to control his rage, why didn't you help him then?"

"I don't know, I just…I don't know…I was afraid of him and-"

"You were afraid of your own father who took these pills because he needs to please you and your mother to make you feel happy when he didn't?"

_I'll pay any cost, to save me from being confused._

This was overwhelming for Wally. He couldn't think anymore and he started having an anxiety attack. "Your honor, I wish to withdraw my client, the accused is overwhelming him." Wally's attorney said.

The judge permitted and Wally was taken away to calm down a bit, while the fate of the future lied in his attorney. Iris stayed with the attorney while Barry took Wally out for a minute. Artemis got up and followed. "Hey kid, you're going to be alright."

Wally nodded and tried to get his breathing under control. "He can't do anything to you anymore; the odds aren't in his favor." Wally just nodded again.

Barry saw Artemis behind Wally and motioned her to come over. She came over, spun Wally around, and gave him a big hug. Wally hugged back and cried into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, then they let go. Without a word, Barry led him back into the court room. No words needed to be said. Wally always thought that he had to do what his father said him to do. That whatever his father told him to do, he would do it and believe him. Wally believed that his father was always right and he was wrong. That was going to change.

_Wait, I'm wrong. I can do better than this._

Little did Wally know, that the next few minutes of that courtroom, were going to be Hell; Hell in which he wasn't out of yet.

_Oh lord…._

**What did you think? Well goodnight and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. An Open MInd

**Thanks for all the reviews. So I checked the reviews and I have 91! Come on guys, I'm aiming for 100; hopefully this chapter will make you guys review so I can meet my goal! Anyway I got into this weird conversation with Flash West about mustaches taking over the world ~ haha sorry so thank you again, and please REVIEW. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Rudolph West, please rise." The judge said

He rose and looked as confident as ever. "You've been accused of child abuse, attempt murder, and complete destruction of a home." The judge said and there was a silence moment, waiting for what the judge would say next. "None of the less, the jury decided that your medication was the issue, so we grant you one year in federal prison, a 16 thousand dollar fine, and the opportunity of patrol." The judge hit the mallet and all hell broke loose.

There were yells of protest and saying that was unjust. Something was definitely up here… The only cheers came from Rudolph's parents-Wally's grandparents- form his side of the room, happy that his sentence was short. Wally wasn't sad anymore, he was angry and in the state of disbelief.

*Couple Weeks After Trial*

The team was just on a mission, well Artemis, Roy, Kauldar and Wally were. It was a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'. Artemis made their mission a failure because she was insecure about her spot on the team. Wally was putting Artemis's tracker on the souvenir shelf and glared at it. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't want that to happen." Said a voice behind him

"You mean you didn't want the consequences that followed it?" Wally spat as he turned around to see Artemis

"Hey, why are you cruel towards me? Weren't you just defending me against Roy when he was giving me crap?" she snapped

"Yeah, that was before you did something incredibly stupid, and starting making me believe what he's saying; that you're the mole!" he exclaimed

"I don't care if you think I'm the mole or not, you're my team mate, and you'll have to deal with me and my decisions, whether you like it or not," Artemis said and then left.

Wally scoffed, "And to think that she was nice to me before. I was starting to wonder why she was out of character." Wally said to himself

"It's because she has daddy issues too," Robin said stepping out of the shadows.

"Dude, do not interrupt me when I'm talking to myself!" Wally joked

"Sorry KF, I'm sure that would've been a wonderful conversation, but I'd thought I'd just let you know she sympathized you because she had issues with her father as well," Robin said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, figures the only time we have something in common is something we rather not have to deal with." Wally said

"I know it sucks, but the bad thing about you guys getting into arguments again, is that we have to hear it," Robin said trying to lighten the mood.

"Very funny Rob, but you have to admit that she starts most of the fights!" Wally replied back

"Only because you irritate her to no ends," Robin added.

"Whose side are you on?" Wally asked

"The right one," Robin smirked.

"Thanks dude," Wally said as he gave him a light punch on the arm.

"And you know she wins 99.9% of the fights you guys have, right?" Robin asked

Wally defended himself, "That's because she's a mind terrorist; a brain ninja! You see, she lets you think that you've won, but then she says this little comment that sinks into your brain, and that little comment is a freaken' detonator ready to blow up!"

"Wally, all girls are brain ninjas when they get into fights with guys," Robin stated.

"Yeah, but Artemis constantly starts the fights! It's like she wants to put me down! And her little comments aren't just detonators; they're torpedoes that keep coming after you, and ONLY you!"

"Whatever you say KF," Robin smiled

* * *

Roy and Wally were hanging out at Roy's apartment. They were just talking and having a good time as usual. Wally laughed and said, "Man, I'm really glad you joined the Team. It's nice to see you more often."

"Hate to disappoint you Walls, but you know I'm only doing it so I can be in the Justice League, right?"

"Yeah I know but still…" Wally said

"Besides, you still have a mole on your team and-"

"Okay Roy Boy, enough of this 'mole' business. We don't have a mole; Sportsmaster was just saying that to mess with our minds!" Wally said

"I beg to differ; you know how Artemis acted on that on emission. She was trying to let Sportsmaster and Cheshire get away."

Wally snapped; he didn't like it when Roy came up with these wild assumptions. "Did your girlfriend tell you that?"

Roy knew he was talking about Cheshire. HE didn't respond. "Yeah, everyone knows about you and her."

"Why do your really believe Artemis when she said she saw us kissing?" Roy asked

"She didn't tell me anything! I was the one that tackled her off of you! You didn't even resist! Why don't you get some common sense to see that is wrong?" Wally yelled

"You're talking about common sense and what is wrong? If you had any of those, you wouldn't have let your father hit you like a useless five your old."

Roy widened hi eyes, "Wally I didn't-"

Wally didn't care what he had to say, he tackled Roy to the ground. They crashed down on the floor and wally raised his arm to punch him, but stopped. He was acting just like his father. He was about to hurt someone he cared about because he got angry and that wasn't the way he solved things. "Sorry Roy," Wally whispered as he helped him up.

"That's okay, I should've never said that," Roy replied.

"Yeah, but I got angry over a statement and just flipped…I'm exactly like my father," Wally said in frustration.

Roy grabbed his shoulders and made Wally look at him. "You're far from your father. I would've beaten the crap out of someone who said something like that to me. Besides, you stopped yourself, something he was never able to do."

Wally nodded and said, "I may absolutely hate her right now, and she may be that snarky archer again, but she was one of the few people that helped me in my time of need." Wally got his coat and opened the door to leave. "I might hate her now, but I'm starting to forgive her because I kept an open mind about what she did for me and everyone else in the world. You should too," Wally said as he walked out.

That's where Roy started to learn to keep an open mind.

**And yes, snarky is a word: google that shit! Anyway, did you guys like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. The Truth

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately, kind of having a rough patch with my family, so yeah, they think I'm really stupid…so yeah, anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Reviews would also be really nice! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Wally and Robin were talking to Superboy at the cave. He actually learned to turn on the TV! But he still liked to watch his static. "Why do you like to watch static Supey? You even know how to turn on the TV now!"

"Actually I think it calms him," Robin said.

"What?" Wally asked

"Yeah, it does Robin." Superboy said, "Do you know what it's like to have super hearing Wally?"

"Well, you can hear from a distance away I know that…" Wally said

"Yes it does, so I can hear everything, and even though I'm invincible, I can still feel pain. And hearing everything sometimes gives me a headache."

Wally understood now, "So the static blocks your hearing and gives you peace at mind."

"Yeah it does, so that's why I like watching the static." Superboy said with a smile

Nobody noticed that Robin left; that he left so the two brothers can understand each other. "Peace of mind….that sounds nice," Wally said as he turned on the TV to watch the static with his brother.

* * *

"Kauldar, have you seen Wally?"

"No I haven't Roy, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's just we had an argument and I feel really bad."

"That's unfortunate, but as I'm aware of Wally's actions, I believe he would like some time to ponder on his thoughts."

"Right…of course he does. Have you seen Artemis?" Roy asked

Kauldar looked at him weirdly. "No, she is with her mother for the day. Is there something you would like to talk with her about?"

Roy hesitated for a minute than said, "Yes actually, Wally gave me some things to think about with her. It's clear that everyone is kind of mad at her but-"

"I do believe that not everyone is mad at her. Conner and Megan are not mad at her, for they believe she can help retrieve at what we have lost. I am not mad at her because everyone makes their mistakes and I know Artemis will fix them; you just have to keep an open mind." Kauldar told him

Roy smiled and gave a chuckle. "That's what someone once told me….and I'm starting to believe him."

* * *

That night, Wally was asleep at his Uncle Barry's house; technically his house now though. He was having an odd dream (nightmare). He got flashes of memories:

_Five year old Wally peered around the corner of the kitchen. "Rudolph, it's good to see you man!" said a stranger_

_Seven year old Wally was looking at the strange man, and the man kneeled down to his eye level. "Hey little man, I'm your Uncle J-"_

_Ten year old Wally opened a birthday present from a relative. This relative wanted Wally to study law, and gave him a law handbook to read when he was older. 'I hope you get into the profession that's worth something. –Uncle J'_

_Wally was now twelve years old, and he just became Kid Flash and told everyone he loved science. Wally got a letter from this relative again:_

'_Wallace,_

_I am very disappointed in you. How can you go into such a disrespectful career? Don't expect anything from me anymore young man. You are such a disgrace to the West name._

_Justin West_

"_With the opportunity of patrol," and all hell broke loose. The judge smiled…_

_Law_

_Uncle Justin_

_Justin West_

_Disappointment_

_Brother_

_Patrol_

"Aunt Iris!" Wally yelled as he woke up in a sweat.

Barry was the first one to come in, with Iris trailing behind him. "What's wrong kid?" Barry asked

Wally ignored him, "Aunt Iris, do you have another brother besides my dad?"

Iris looked at him confused, "Wally what does it matter I-"

"Do you?" Wally asked again

"Y-yes, but I haven't talked to him since Barry and I got married! Justin was into law, and didn't like that Barry was a scientist…" Aunt Iris explained

Wally got up and looked through some boxes that were in his room from moving in. "Kid, what's this about?"

Wally kept looking and ignored him. He found an envelope that was addressed to him. It was old because the letter started to get a little yellow on the edges. This was it, so he opened it and gave it to his Aunt Iris. She read the letter with Barry peering over her shoulder. Iris looked up, "So Wally, he did the same thing to me and Barry when we got married! He didn't even come to our wedding."

"No you don't understand, he gave me a law book that I have somewhere and he wanted me to become a lawyer. And I told him I was into science….and he gave me that letter; and I think I got angrier letters form him but I just threw them away!" Wally said

"What are you saying kid?"

"What I'm saying is, didn't everyone think that my dad's sentence was unfair? Didn't you notice that the judge smiled after he gave him his sentence? What I'm saying is that I didn't notice it before, but that was my Uncle Justin! That was my dad's brother!"

Barry looked at Wally, "Kid you're making a wild assumption."

"No, I know it's true. Dad you have to believe me!" Wally exclaimed

Wally and Barry froze. Wally accidently called him dad. "Uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to I ju-"

Barry just brought Wally into a hug, and Wally hugged him back. "It's alright kid, I believe you. We'll do something about it."


	18. Don't Worry, Be Happy

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! That made me happy! Ok, so here's the….18****th**** chapter! Wow, I felt I only started this story last week….Anyway, I'm playing this one by ear, just to let you know! Also, I'll see if I can update anytime this week…. I'm kind of grounded, so I'm only allowed my laptop on Fridays and weekends, so we'll see how that goes. If my parents have a good a memory as me, they'll forget easily! Anyway suggestions and ideas are welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As my memory serves me, I don't own anything!**

"Hey dude, where are you?" Wally asked

"Uh, confidential mission; from Batman," Robin said

"Wow, you want to know what I'm doing. Making a baloney sandwich, kind of like you just did; I talked to Tornado; you guys are not on a mission, not an official one anyway." Wally said with edge on his voice

"A friend; Jack Haley," Robin said with defeat

Wally softened, "The circus guy? From your old Flying Grayson days?"

"Yeah," Robin sighed, "They suspected him of stealing, and if I don't prove him innocent, than he could lose the circus."

"Why didn't you bring me along? I know what that circus means to you; it's where you grew up, where you lost your-"

Robin interrupted him, "I left you behind _because_ you know my back story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity."

"Dude, that's what a best pal's for."

Robin hung up after that and Wally sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win with Dick about something like this. He'll admit, he was feeling pretty useless that his best pal didn't want to bring him along just because he was his best pal. That was a major blow to his self-esteem. _He probably thinks I'll screw up and I don't want him to lose something so important to him, _Wally thought.

He didn't want to be here in the cave. He wanted to go home. _Wow, that's the first time I actually wanted to go home and not be afraid of it,_ Wally thought.

"Hey Aunt Iris!" Wally said as he came through the door.

"Actually kid, Iris had to go the grocery store, and I got off of League Duty, so it's just me and you!" Barry said

Wally smiled and said, "Sweet, what do you want to do?"

Barry thought and then smiled, "Want to blow things up with science?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Wally smirked

That afternoon, they made various bombs that blew up, made the bottles rocked sky high, and fizz over with liquid. Other all, it was a wonderful day for the two speedsters. But the whole time, Barry was thinking of something, and just couldn't find the right words to say it to Wally. "So, uh, Wally…." Barry started nervously.

"Yeah Uncle B.?" Wally asked

"Well, um, you see Iris and I were talking today, about what happened last night…" Barry said a paused, trying to think of what to say next

Wally grew quiet and went to go sit down on the piano bench. Yes, both speedsters knew how to play; it helped them slow down. "Oh, okay…." Wally said as he brushed his fingers over the keys.

"And we were thinking, that it was kind of nice; you calling me dad…."

Wally lite up, "Really?"

"Yeah, and I hope you think of me as your dad, and a good one, not the one you had before…because, um, I think of you as a son, and Iris does too," Barry finally said as he smiled.

Wally was beaming and said without a beat, "Yeah, I do think of you as a dad! You were much more than my other one was."

Somehow, that made Barry's heart break, but he continued anyway. "So we were thinking about making you our son, legal."

Wally got up and embraced him into a tight hug, in which Barry was more than happy to give back. Wally was finally going to have a father that cares, and Barry was finally going to have a son like Wally that he always wanted. They let go of each other, and without a word, sat down on the piano bench and played a song together, and that lasted until Iris came home….an hour later. Let's just say, Iris took a picture of her two boys smiling wide, playing the piano, and acting like a father and son should be.

Eventually, Barry left Wally to play the piano alone, because he promised to take Iris out to eat dinner tonight as a date. Wally happily played the piano, when a thought stuck him. _No, it can't be,_ Wally thought as he ran up to his room. He tore his room apart until he found it; the law book Justin West gave him. He quickly flipped through the pages until he found it; adoption. Wally started to tear up, because he knew that Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris couldn't adopt him. They tried to convict Justin West of corruption, but no proof was found, for they couldn't find him. So that means his father's sentence stays the way it is; for now. Anyway, adopting in America takes up to at least seven months, maybe eight until it's official. And that was a big problem, because Rudolph West was expected to be out of jail by then, in which he might have to go live with his dad again….

Wally left the book open on the kitchen counter, for he kept reading it over and over again, not believing it. He got a snack and went back to the piano.

The Team got back from their mission, and Robin went to go find Wally, only to find a half-eaten baloney sandwich. "Baywatch always eats his food," Artemis.

Robin nodded and said, "Something is wrong."

"Maybe we should go check up on him," Conner said and the whole team nodded. So they were all officially going to see Wally. When they got to Wally's house, they heard a beautiful sound. Robin being Robin walked into the house for he was practically family, and the rest of the team followed awkwardly, saves for Artemis who really didn't care.

Everyone looked at Wally, as he played the piano, and mumbled/sang some words that they heard just barely.

"_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be_

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah"

By then Robin put a hand on Wally's shoulder for comfort, and so did everyone else, except Artemis. She went to the kitchen and looked at the open book. She read the entire page, but none of it made any sense; shouldn't Wally be happy that Barry and Iris are adopting him? There is something so much more going on. The best they could do for Wally now, is make him happy.

**What do you guys think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. So I also made a poll, so if you could go on my page and do it, it would be fantastic!**


	19. Holding Back

**Well sorry for the delay in updates…yeah I'm still on probation! Anyway thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter! Any suggestions and ideas are welcome and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The Team was training with Black Canary and they were currently watching Robin and Superboy fight. Everyone was watching silently; except for Wally, who was cheering on both of his brothers. Artemis was tapping her foot impatiently, getting annoyed of Wally's obsessive jabbering. "Will you shut up already?" she snapped

Wally glared at her and spat, "Well sorry for cheering for my team mates. I don't know about you, but I want my friends to do their best _here_ so they don't get killed out _there_."

"Of course I care! But I think they know that and they probably don't want to hear you talking all the time! I certainly don't," Artemis said while stepping closer to Wally to literally get up in his face.

"You're right, they don't need me to remind them to stay alive, but sometimes people need someone to say something good about them to make them feel like they're doing something right." Wally said sneering down at her.

"Kid Flash, Artemis; that is enough from the both of you," Black Canary said. "Since you guys have so much energy to yell at each other, why don't you two go next," she said gesturing towards the floor.

The two teens obeyed and stepped onto the arena. "Begin," Black Canary said as she crossed her arms.

Artemis came at him first with quick punches, which he dodged perfectly using his super speed. Wally tried to throw a punch at her, but she caught it and flipped him over, and he fell on his back. "Kid Flash: Failed," the computer said.

"Wow, good job Baywatch, you didn't even last ten seconds." Artemis said with her hands on her hips

Wally scoffed at her and got up. "Please, if I wanted to win and hurt you, I would. I was just holding back," he said to her coldly.

"Okay then, don't hold back, and I'll still beat you." Artemis said confidently

Robin bit his bottom lip. He knew what Wally was capable of. He was holding back; way back. "Fine, your funeral," Kid Flash said

They didn't even wait for anyone to tell them to start, they just did. Kid Flash sprinted forward and gave rapid punches at Artemis, who didn't even see them coming because it was faster than usual. She fell to the ground with a groan, but got right back up, just in time for him to come at her again. She tried punching and kicking him, but Wally just slid underneath her legs, and before she could turn around, swept them from underneath her. Wally looked down at her and went to punch her again, but she rolled to the side and got up. Kid Flash ran at her again, and she stuck her foot out to trip him while pushing his back down for a harder fall. She didn't anticipate that he would counter it. She didn't anticipate him using that momentum to flip forward while grabbing her arm to take her with him. She also flipped through the air, and when he landed, he slammed her body onto the floor. She coughed from the lake of breath. She had lots of bruising on her face, back, and her head felt like hell. The computer said, "Artemis: Failed."

Wally stood over her as she looked up at him. "Looks like you couldn't last ten seconds fighting me; and that wasn't even me trying my hardest."

Wally began walking away, when he heard Artemis say breathlessly, "If you can fight like this, how come you let your dad beat the shit out of you?"

"Artemis!" Black Canary yelled

"I want to know why he was being a useless wimp when he would've stood up for himself," Artemis said with more volume.

Wally didn't even look back when she said it. He finally answered though. "Because while my dad was beating me, I thought it would be ironic for me to hit him back. It started with violence, and I didn't want it to end in violence. There are other ways to handle it besides beating people up. Besides, if your mom was dying and didn't know it, wouldn't you want her to be happy? Telling her would make her upset and not spend the last of her days smiling. I had to deal with my dad beating me up, watch him cheat on my mom, and at some points, try to kill me. The worst part was that I had to lie to you guys about it, but even worst, I had to lie to my mother to make her happy, and she was never happy when I lied. She even didn't end up happy in end. I was lying to everyone saying that I was fine, but I'm still not."

"Recognized: Kid Flash B03."

* * *

Kent was snuggled up against Wally on the couch. Wally was doing his homework, which was easy for him because he was a certified genius. He stopped writing and looked at Kent. He was a fantastic dog. Even though it sounds strange, he would take a bullet for him. He helped Wally in his time of need and Wally will never forget it. A dog was a man's best friend. He was even more than a best friend, he was loyal. The most loyal anyone has ever been to him. Sure, Barry, Dick, and Roy were loyal, but they would always have to reschedule spending time with him because they had more important things to do. Kent was always there, and he would've been a nasty dog, but he wasn't. He was a loving one. Wally started getting tears in his eyes for no clear reason, but quickly wiped them away. Kent barked and pointed his nose towards the table where he left his antidepressants. Wally smiled and said, "I don't need them buddy, I'm better now."

"We both know you're not," said a voice that just entered the room.

Wally looked over his shoulder, than looked away. He sighed, "I don't want to take them Uncle Barry."

Barry walked over and sat down on the couch next to Wally, who was facing away from him. "Wally, you need to take them. The faster you take them, the faster you can stop taking them," he explained calmly.

"I'm fine though! Why should I take something I don't need?" Wally shouted as he stood up and turned around to look at his uncle with distress written on his face.

"Because you're yelling at me now for something stupid!" Barry yelled back

Wally looked scared for a moment, because he was just yelled at by his uncle, and his uncle never yells at him. "Kid, I'm sorry I yelled but you have to take them to feel better."

"Yeah, I guess I'm more trouble than I'm worth now, right?" Wally said as he leaned against the wall and slid down.

Barry frowned and sat down next to him. "That's not true; not in the slightest. You should know that." Barry said softly

"No, I don't know that because I'm just so angry all the time now!" Wally yelled as he put his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I'm acting like him now..."

"No you're not kid, not in the slightest!" Barry said

"Yes I am. I beat up Artemis today because I got angry at what she said to me, just like my dad did. I just…I just always think that I don't want to be like him, and every time I do, I feel like I'm becoming more and more like him."

Wally stared blankly across the room. Barry got up and got a glass of water. He came back and kneeled down to Wally; handing him his pills and the glass of water. Wally looked at him for a moment before taking them. He swallowed his pill with water and got up. "Happy now?" he asked

Barry pulled Wally into a big hug and Wally smiled as he returned the hug back. He hugged his father back the way he never did with his biological one. He hugged back his _real_ father; the one that was loving and caring. "Not until your better son," Barry whispered into his ear.

* * *

"Hey Dick, can i talk to you for a minute? Wally asked

"Of course Walls," Dick said as he put his laptop down and look at Wally.

They were currently at the Wayne Manor doing homework together. "Well, there's another court session happening. They found my Uncle Justin and the court are giving him and my dad equal punishment. So I wondering if you could come to it; for support, you know." he asked shyly

Dick smiled and replied, "Of course man. Do you want me to invite Roy Boy as well?"

Wally smiled, "He doesn't have much say against a speedster and a ninja."

* * *

Roy and Dick were sitting on Wally's side of the court before the court session started. Even though Roy had no choice but to go, he didn't need to be forced to come. They finally called court into session, and Roy and Dick gave Wally one last look of encouragement.

Everything was going smoothly. The Judge found Rudolph and Justin West guilty, but before he declared it official, there was a strange clicking noise.

* * *

**Okay, what did you guys think? Well I have two other chapters written and will put them up as soon as I can, but only if I get at least five reviews. Not the ones that are two words, but reviews that I have to read over and over again because they made me smile. REVIEW! Also, I'll give anyone a virtual cookie to whoever guesses what the noise was :)**


	20. We're All Insane In This World

**Thanks for the reviews! Most of them made me smile! Anyway, here's the more exciting chapter! And a little hint, bombs tick, they don't click ;) And a virtual cookie goes to IMightBeFromMars for guessing it correct! I hope you enjoy your cookie! Oh and to the guest reviewer with the darkness and lighting…that went very creepy into my mind…WELL DONE! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed, and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Everyone in the room froze, and the three guards in the room put their hands on their guns. Iris was looking around and finally saw it. She tapped Barry's hand underneath the table to get his attention and nodded over to where her brothers were. Barry looked over and saw it; their hands were in their suit cases; holding something. That click was all too familiar, and finally it sunk in. Both of them had armed guns. Barry squeezed her hand a sign for 'good job'. Barry kept looking at the two men, and when they started pulling their hands out, Barry yelled, "Everybody, down!"

Gun shots were heard, and Barry saw it in slow motion as he quickly shoved Wally and Iris under the table. Rudolph and Justin took out their guns and shot the guards. Now there was no one to protect them, at least, that's what Rudolph and Justin thought. They thought that because they shot the guards, and had their eyes on Barry and Wally, that no hero would be here to stop them. They didn't know that there was a very angry archer and ninja in the room that already disappeared…..

Justin went over towards Wally, and Barry did not like that in the slightest. All of them were under the table, and Barry slid out, blocking Justin's path to Wally. Justin stopped and pointed his gun at Barry. "Come on out kid, or he gets his head blown off," he laughed.

Laughed? They must be insane! "Stay where you are son," Barry told Wally.

Iris held onto Wally, both a little scared. Rudolph sneered. "Son?" Is that what he is to you now?"

"That's what he's always been to me. What was he to you? A punching bag?" Barry asked with venom in his voice

Rudolph glared and went over towards the Judge and pointed his gun at him. "Wallace, you come here right now or you'll live with the guilt of you being the reason the Judge and Barry are dead."

"Not to mention three cops," Justin added with a giggle.

Rudolph laughed at this and looked Wally dead in the eyes. Something was wrong with Rudolph. Wally sighed and crawled out from underneath the table and walked slowly towards his father. He stopped a couple feet from him and said, "Wow, my dad's mobster and an asshole."

Wally smiled, but Rudolph didn't find this funny. He hit Wally in the head with the gun and he fell to the floor clutching his head. Then the Judge leapt over the bench **(a bench is that box thing the judge sits in)** and wrestled Rudolph for the gun. Justin turned around and shot the Judge, who was dead in less than a second. Barry took that time to punch Justin, but Rudolph already recovered and shot Barry in the shoulder. Barry went to the ground clutching his arm. Iris and Wally screamed. Rudolph looked at him and said, "You're lucky that I missed Allen," he said as he switched spots with Justin, "but I won't miss this time."

Rudolph took aim, but before he was about to take the shot, Iris kneeled in front of her husband and yelled, "Rudy, stop!"

He stared at her as if he was considering whether or not to shoot his own sister. He was insane, but not that insane. In the end, he did lower his gun and stalked towards Wally, who crawled backwards into the Judge's bench. Blood was trickling down his face, but he wasn't scared, not anymore. Rudolph nodded his head up and said, "Let's go boy."

Wally got up and glared at him. If it means getting beat up by his father again to avoid anyone getting hurt because of him, then so be it, he just hopes his father knows that there is no reason for him not to fight back; not this time. Rudolph shoved Wally in the back and left the court room to go into the room behind the court. To everyone's surprise, it's big. It's filled with a lot of stairs, hallways, and rooms….rooms to which everything need for court was found. That's right; it went from extra robes for the Judges to guns for the guards. That left Justin alone with four dead people, a bleeding hero, a concerned wife, a room full of scared people and- *creepy laugh*- a ninja?

Everyone looked around, then all of a sudden, a bird-a-rang flew through the air and knocked Justin's gun out of his hands. Before Justin had time to react, the Boy Wonder came out form the shadows and kicked him right in the face. Justin stumbled backwards, and tried to hit Robin, but we all know that's pointless. Robin grabbed his arm, and flipped him over; knocking him out form the compact of the floor. "Did you really just try to punch me?" Robin asked

The crowd cheered and applauded the young hero. Robin went over to Barry and asked him if he was alright. Barry whispered something in his ear and then laid his head back into Iris's lap. He was losing blood, and getting very tired. It wasn't fatal…but man did it hurt! Robin went over to grab Rudolph and Justin's suitcases. He powerfully punched the locks off each of them, but what he found in them was bottles and bottles of pills. He grabbed two bottles and kneeled down in front of Barry. They looked each other in the eye and opened it, and out came white pills with green and purple strips on them. Robin read the label and frowned. "These are regular pills that are supposed to decrease anger and stress, but the actual pill doesn't have the green and purple strips on them."

Robin slid out a little compartment in his glove, and crushed the pill in it. His glove was analyzing it and Barry spoke, "Why is he smiling?"

Robin looked behind him and saw that Justin West was unconscious on the floor, smiling like a maniac. Just then, Robin's computer screen lite up and he studied it. "Okay so the pill is the same pill with some…alternations to it." Robin said slowly as he narrowed his eyes on his screen

"What alternations," Barry said impatiently

"These alterations are nothing good. They have traces of what The Joker uses in his laughing gas, only not the same formula…it's as if by taking this pills, make them going insane. Become like him." Robin said to Barry

"Don't tell that Rudolph has been taking these pills and is becoming like the Joker, and has been living with my-"

"Shh Barry!" Iris scolded

"I think so, but I don't understand why he's taking them." Robin said

"No, what I don't understand is what kind of 'doctor' gave him these pills." Barry said

Robin narrowed his eyes and thought hard. "Last time Batman and I confronted the Joker, he was teaming up with The Riddler. Said something about us having to keep up with the madness around us; I bet you anything that The Joker and The Riddler have someone making these alterations in the pills. But why just these two?"

Barry thought hard, and it finally clicked. "Because they needed test subjects first."

Barry and Robin looked at each other in horror. Iris stroked Barry's hair with her bloody hand that was on his wound in comfort, but could not stop the tears from coming from her eyes. "So my boy is in there with my insane brother who is just about as cruel and sinister as the Joker?" She sobbed out

"No, someone is going to save Wally." Robin assured her

Barry whispered to Robin, "I trust Roy and all, but if we're dealing with another Joker, I think someone with experience of dealing with him should be there as well."

Robin smiled at him. "Someone with that experience is with him, and I think she'll do just fine."

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Another virtual cookie to each person who guesses right about who is saving Wally along with Roy! REVIEWS GOES THE SAME WAY AS THE LAST CHAPTER DID!**


	21. Rot In Hell

**Hey I didn't get the five reviews I wanted but I'm just excited about writing this Chapter. Oh and congratulations to all that commented right on who is with Roy! Haha so they all get virtual cookies and I hope their stupendous! Well suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Wally and his father walked into the area behind the court, and as Rudolph closed the door behind them, Wally ran as fast as he could away from him. Rudolph turned around and shot at him, but by the time the second bullet left his gun, Wally was gone. Rudolph laughed; not a regular laugh, an insane laugh! Wally was close though and heard it. His eye widened in shock. He still wasn't scared though. "I know you won't leave boy. You're here, and I'll find you."

Wally looked through the window of the door he was behind. Currently he was in a room full of extra robes and mallets. Rudolph passed him and Wally ducked. He listened closely, and finally his father passed the door. Wally sighed in relief, but then the door got pounded and Wally jumped from the door and looked at the little window. His father was as pissed as ever banging on the door. Wally got up and walked backwards and then the door exploded off. Bits and pieces of the door flew at Wally. Wally looked at his father who just blew up the door with a mini bomb. "This can't be happening," Wally whispered.

"Oh but it is," Rudolph said and smiled.

Wally ran at his father and knocked the gun away from him. His father meanwhile punched him in the face. That sent Wally backwards, and as his father picked up his gun, Wally jumped on top of the rack that held the robes, and jumped into the air duck. His father shot at the air duck, and with a lucky shot, hit Wally's left hand. He clutched it in agony, but kept going; anything to get away from him.

He stopped crawling and looked out a vent in the middle of the room, a room which was staked mountains high of boxes. Probably shipping's for court things. But what really interested Wally were the two heroes coming up with a plan. "I appreciate the help, but I don't need it." Roy said

"Hey, Robin sent me to help. Believe it or not I fought alongside with him to defeat the Joker, and if what Robin said was true, than you need my help." Artemis said

Red Arrow scoffed, "Whatever."

Artemis smiled and said, "You're lucky he didn't send Batgirl, or she'd be giving you more trouble than I am."

"Who?" Red Arrow asked

Artemis just smiled and walked away, looking for Rudolph West. Wally got out of the air ducts quietly and looked at Artemis walk a different direction than Red Arrow. It's not a surprise that Artemis knew Batgirl. Batgirl was here for a while, but only in Gotham, and nobody's seen her except him, Batman and Robin, and apparently Artemis. However, there was a ticking noise that gave Wally a bigger headache than he had. Wait, ticking noise? He looked over and saw a bomb right behind where Artemis was walking by. Ten seconds to get to her, plenty of time. He zoomed out of his hiding spot, picked her up bridal style and ran away. "What, Baywatch? What are yo-"

A big boom was heard, but it wasn't a firey explosion like they anticipated, but green gas. Artemis grabbed two gas masks in her quiver and put one on herself and Wally. They stopped and looked back. "Roy!" Wally yelled

"Right behind you Walls," Roy said as Wally turned around.

He was also wearing a gas mask. "Come on, Barry's waiting for you." Roy said

"How is he?" Wally asked

"He's fine; he's in the hospital now." Artemis said and put a hand on his shoulder

Wally shrugged it off. "Don't you think that just because you came to help me that I'm not still mad about what you said." Wally growled

"Look I'm sorry, I know how-"Artemis said

"No you don't know how I feel or do you? Not that I or anybody else would know with all the secrets you have."

Artemis said nothing. "Let's get you out of here, and we'll take care of your father," Roy said.

"No, my mess, my responsibility," Wally said

"You don't even have your suit." Artemis said.

Wally pulled something out from his pocket; it was a ring with a flash symbol on it, "Designed it for Uncle Barry and me."

He popped the ring open and super speed into the suit. He had everything on except his goggles. "Impressive, but you're still missing something," Artemis said.

She took something out of her quiver and put it on his face. "You left them at the cave." She smiled

Wally smiled back, "Okay I can't be mad at you forever beautiful."

She scoffed and hit his arm, "Shut up!"

Wally grabbed his right arm where she punched him and they noticed the bleeding in his left hand. They both looked at him in shock, but they all know who did it. They took off and looked for the man that started it all. They didn't look far because right as they turned the corner and he was there. As they turned it though, Artemis was in front of the group and he punched her in the face. She fell to the ground, but while she was down there she swept out his legs. He fell down as well, but grabbed Wally's leg. Wally vibrated his leg, and his father's hand started smoking. He would have some serious burns, but he didn't let go! Wally looked shocked and Rudolph took out a knife and was about to stab his leg if Roy hadn't shot it out of his hands with his arrows. Wally jumped out of his grasp, and looked at him. Artemis shot and arrow that trapped him in a net. "Too easy," she smirked.

"Yeah, too easy…."Roy said uneasily.

Rudolph laughed and they all looked at him. He clicked a red button and heard a ticking noise. Wally was the closest with Artemis and Roy farther away from him because they took their shots from a distance away. "Oh crap," Wally muttered as it exploded, and this time, it was firey goodness.

The explosion flung Wally into the wall, and he was barely conscious. Roy and Artemis ran over to him to check on him. "Are you alright?" Roy asked, but to Wally it sounded muffled

Wally looked behind them and saw that his father escaped and aimed at gun at them. His eyes widen, and as Roy and Artemis looked behind them, they didn't even have time to get their bows out before Kent mauled the mad man. Kent bite into his arm hard and made it bleed. Rudolph shoved the dog off, and shot him. Wally suddenly had the strength and crawled over to Kent's bleeding body. He was screaming that his protector was dead, and he looked at his father. It was in slow motion. His dad threw another knife at Roy and his bow flung out of his hand. That left Artemis alone. She fired at him, and she hit him. She ran over to put him in hand cuffs, but he wrestled her. They rolled around and before Roy got to help her, they tumbled down a flight of stairs. She grunted but kept her hold on him. She delivered a blow to his face and he was out cold. She stared at him with a cold look. Without warning, a puff of green gas got her in the face that came from his jacket, and made her laugh. Roy got to her and picked her up bridal style. He ran up the stairs and pass Wally. Wally saw Artemis laughing and he ran after Roy. He took her from his hands and ran her outside. There was an ambulance and he put her on the stretcher. "Robin!" Kid Flash yelled

"I'm here KF, what's-" he didn't even finish his sentence before he pulled out a needle and stabbed her in the arm. It took her two agonizing minutes for her to stop laughing, where she then got up and looked around.

Wally hugged her and she was shocked to say the least, but hugged him back. "Thank you," Wally whispered.

Artemis was about to say 'you're welcome' but stopped and looked as Roy carried out a dead Kent. "I'm sorry," she said instead.

Wally stopped hugging her and looked at Kent. "I hope my father rots in hell," Wally said.

He then ran into an ally and quickly changed into Wally West. The paramedics put him on a stretcher and shipped him to the hospital. Red Arrow, Artemis, and Robin watched it speed off to the hospital, which by that time, Roy Harper, Artemis Crock, and Dick Grayson would be there waiting for him.

**Ok so I want five quality reviews before I continue! And also do the poll that is on my page! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Denial

**Thanks for the reviews guys; they mean a lot to me! Haha I normally wouldn't update as fast in this time of day…I prefer the night, but my parents are fighting and I want to get something off my mind, so you guys lucked out! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

It's been two days. Barry got out and his shoulder would be fine within another two days because of his healing. Wally should've been out before Barry though, at least, that's what the doctors said. Barry and Iris Allen walked into the hospital and saw a nurse. "Excuse me miss, where can I find Wallace West?" Barry asked

She looked at her clip board and said, "His room is on the second floor, room 216."

"Thank you nurse," Iris said.

"No, thank you. That boy has been the sweetest, and what he's been through, he just melts your heart." She said with a smile

Barry and Iris also shared a smile. "Yeah, he has that effect on people." Iris said fondly

They walked up to Wally's room, hand in hand. They arrived at his door, and squeezed each other's hands. They opened the door to find a disturbing sight. Wally had his eyes closed, but he was thrashing around, and the doctors were having trouble restraining him. After another effort, they had his hands and chest strapped in, as he continued to thrash around. "What's going on?" Barry asked the doctor

"It seems that he is having a nightmare, but we can't wake him up. We don't know what's happening." The doctor explained

"Let us try," Barry said.

"Oh, are you his parents?" the doctor asked

Barry and Iris looked at each other before saying at the same time, "Yes."

They sat on each side of Wally as he continued the thrash. "Wally…"Barry whispered as he put his hand on his shoulder. Even though he was sleeping, he flinched away from the touch. "Wally sweetheart, you have to wake up!" Iris tried

They continued telling him to wake up for fie more minutes, and the doctors looked at them hopelessly. Then, the door opened and a blonde, red, and black haired teens entering the room and raced to his side. All but the blonde girl tried to wake him up. She just stared at him with nothingness in her eyes. She took a deep breath and yelled, "BAYWATCH YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I WON'T LET YOU FRENCH BRAID MY HAIR AGAIN!"

Wally stopped his thrashing, and slowly opened his eyes. He caught his breath and look tiredly at Artemis. "You don't mean that, do you beautiful?" Wally asked

"Of course I do, but since you woke up, we won't have a problem anymore." She said as she sat on the edge of his bed

"I'm sorry, but when did you ever French Braid her hair?" Barry asked

"Better question; how do you know how to French Braid?" Dick asked

"Arty and I have our moments," Wally declared.

"Yeah, and if you go into more depth about it, there won't be any at all." Artemis warned

"Yup, still the same spitfire I know and love." Wally said

"What did he call me?" Artemis asked

"Should we go ask the nurse if the medication is making him loopy?" Roy asked

Barry and Iris smiled; they knew what he was talking about. A moment of silence, "Seriously should I be made that you called me that?" Artemis asked confused

* * *

The next day Barry and Iris weren't happy. "What do you mean he can't leave yet?" Barry asked the nurse

"Well, the doctors were concerned about his mental health. You know, with the trauma he's been through and of what happened yesterday," she explained as she continued to type reports on the computer.

"I don't think keeping him will be god for his mental health. He hates hospitals; you'll only drive him crazy by keeping him here!" Barry said

"Rules are rules, I'm sorry Mr. Allen. You may go visit him now. Last time I checked he was in the entertainment room for the more stable patients with a lovely blonde girl." The nurse said as she smiled at them

They sighed and headed down towards the entertainment center. When they got there, they looked around for Wally. There was a section for toys and coloring for the younger ones, books for all ages, a couple TVs, and a piano in the back of the room. Guess where Wally and Artemis were? That's right, they were at the piano. Wally was playing a cheerful tune and they both sang happily to it, enjoying each other's presence. They stopped and played another song that they both knew. "My head's stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, says 'boy, quit fooling around'." Wally and Artemis sang together.

"Hey Wally, can I try to play the piano?" Artemis asked

He nodded his head happily and showed her basic keys. He put up a music sheet that the hospital provides, and Artemis tries to play the melody. She tries a couple times, and she does okay. She gets better every time she tires. While she was playing, Wally got up and stood behind her. He took out the hair tie that was putting her hair in a ponytail, and started French Braiding her hair. Artemis seemed to relax at his touch, and this time when she played, she played it perfectly. Wally finished braiding her head, and sat down next to her. "And to think, the first time I tried braiding your hair, you wanted to kill me because you were concerned I was going to get your hair all knotty." Wally said with a laugh

"Shut up Baywatch, I'm pretty sure anyone would feel that way at first when you're braiding their hair!" Artemis said as she crossed her arms

They both laughed and played that melody together at the same time. Barry and Iris finally disturbed them, and they stopped. "Hi Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry," Wally smiled.

"Hey, kiddo, how are you doing?" Barry asked as he ruffled his hair

Wally shooed him and fixed his hair, "I'm fine, I just want to leave." Wally said truthfully

"Yeah, when can he leave?" Artemis asked

Iris sighed and said, "They want to keep you for a day. They're putting you under psyche evaluation because of the trauma you've been through."

Wally hit the keys angrily and said, "It's enough that I probably have to talk to BC about this later, but now they want to keep me here for evaluation to see if I'm sane, when me staying here might just drive me crazy instead?"

Barry put his hands on his shoulders and looked at Wally in the eyes, "I know, it's unfair kid, but you'll be out of here tomorrow morning, you'll be fine. I promise," Barry said.

Wally sighed and looked at the floor. He wasn't happy about this at all. Artemis spun him around and gave him a hug. She gave him the biggest hug ever. He returned it, and they stayed there for what seemed like forever. Barry and Iris left, to leave those two alone. For once, they showed that they actually cared about each other, though the next day, both of them won't admit it.

**Okay, that's the update. I want five good reviews before I continue. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	23. Heart Melting Smile

**Thanks for all the reviews; it seems that you guys like this story. Anyway, some people kept telling me to put Artemis and Wally together. Oh, I plan to, but I want to build up to it a little more. I don't want to go into the relationship quick, like Superboy and M'gann, I want you guys to be begging and yelling at the screen for them to get together, than when they get together, you'll get a huge satisfaction. Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed, and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Aunt Iris," Wally yelled happily as he gave her a big hug the next morning.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm here to take you home."

"Where's Uncle Barry?" Wally asked kind of sadly

"He had to um, attend to other business," she said, which basically meant he was the Flash at the moment.

"Oh, ok, well let's get out of here!" Wally said as they walked to the car

They were driving in the car, and either Wally would be looking out the window or at his wrists. He had this feeling on his wrist that the restraints were there. He didn't like them at all, he felt contained. He remembers it though. He remembers the dream, well nightmare, which he was having before they could wake him up. He was back at home with his father, only this time it was real. Real as in his dad wasn't taking the pills, his mother was still dead, and everyone hated him. He felt s_low_ against him, like every step or move he did, he was stuck in tar. One hit after another, and the ting that hurt him the most, were the words that came out of Barry's mouth. Yeah that's right; Barry was in the nightmare as well, only he hated Wally now.

_Useless_

_Waste_

_Stupid_

_Unreliable_

_DISGRACE_

Wally has never felt that bad before. He felt like a truck ran over his heart, after his hero said those words to him. His Aunt Iris also contributed, along with the team. Each one of them had something to say about Wally. In his head, he knew that they weren't real, but that didn't make them any less true. He knew deep down inside, that they really did think of those things about him. Then Artemis appeared, and she was about to say something. Wally didn't want to hear it; he didn't want to hear what the love of hi- his team mate had to say about him, which would crush him, hearing it from her. He heard her angel voice, but it wasn't saying anything mean, no, it was telling him to wake up; in a harsh manner of course.

Her voice, made all the problems go away, and made him focus on one thing; getting back to her.

"Wally you alright?" Iris asked

Wally rubbed his wrist, "No," he said truthfully, "but I don't want to talk about it either."

Iris nodded and put her focus back onto the road. They finally arrived back home, and seconds later, Barry arrived and gave Wally a hug. Wally went upstairs to go talk to Dick on the phone I privacy, but really, he was eves dropping. "How was he on the way home?" Barry asked

"He was out of it. He told me straight up that he wasn't ok, but he didn't want to talk about it." Iris said as she buried her head in her husband's chest

"Yeah I knew he wouldn't want to talk about it. The struggled I had to get him to make him take his pills; from then I knew it would take a while for him to get better, but it's worth it."

A pause of silence as Barry swallowed a lump in his throat. "You don't know what a low opinion he has of himself, and how little he deserves it."

* * *

"Recognized: Kid Flash B06," the computer said.

"KF, it's good to see you!" Robin said doing an awesome/weird handshake with the speedster

"It's good to see you to man," Wally said as if he was the happiest person in the world.

"Are you training with us today?" Robin asked

"No, I have a session with BC. I won't be back for another five days, sorry bro."

"That's alright man, you get better and I'll see you in a bit." Robin said as Wally entered the room

Black Canary was sitting in one of the chairs, but not as Black Canary, but as Dinah Lance. Wally wanted to talk to a person, not a hero. Wally sat down in the chair, and nobody said anything. "You're not going to say anything? Like how I'm emotionally damaged?" Wally asked

"I don't know, are you?" Dinah asked

"No I-not completely. I just want my life to go back to the way it was; with my mom, my friends, and not to have the guilt of being the cause of four people's lives in the courtroom that day." Wally said as he looked at the ground

"Wally, its ok to think those thoughts, but think of it this way; you still have your friends, your aunt and uncle care for you like a mother and father should. As for the guilt, they were doing their jobs, just like we do, and sometimes unfortunate things happen to good people; we just have to accept that."

"Yeah I guess, but everyone is so nice to me since my mom passed away, but some other people weren't…."

"Who weren't?" Dinah asked leaning forward

"Some people from school were telling me that I was weak for crying over my mom's passing. They called me weak because I loved my mom!" Wally sobbed out

"How many legs does a dog have if you call the tail a leg?" Dinah asked

"Five," Wally said simply.

"Wrong; the correct answer is four. Calling a tail a leg doesn't make it a leg."

Wally looked up with hope in his eyes and smiled that fantastic smile that just melts everyone's hearts.

**Well, that's it! I hope you liked the update, and I hope you got the metaphor there! I want five quality reviews before I move on! Only a couple chapters left! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	24. Spitfire

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, they were great! Anyway, I have nothing much to say, other than that the story is going to end soon! Yeah I know, I know, it's okay to cry, but I'm writing more from your responses from the poll I made. Also, I know this isn't how it went in the episode Auld Aquatics, but I just changed a little and added a few details, so that's about it. Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Kid Flash and Artemis were assigned a different mission apart from everyone else. They helped take out some Leaguers, but they priority were containing three of the tough ones, which just happen to be Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman. Batman and Superman were all Robin and Superboy's. They didn't want anyone else doing it. They were trying their best, but if Aqualad didn't hurry up, both him and Artemis would be dead soon, and they didn't want to die today.

"If you guys aren't busy, we'd like a little help," Kid Flash said through Miss Martian's mind link.

"On my way," Aqualad said as he starting making his way towards them.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Artemis were defending themselves against three League members; The Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman. Now if you don't know what's going on, the entire Justice League is under the mind control of Vandal Savage. Currently, Artemis and Kid Flash were defending themselves. They weren't attacking, because that wasn't their goal. Their goal was to stall until Aqualad arrived. Artemis shot an arrow at Flash, who caught it and broke it in half. The next arrow though, exploded at Flash's feet and knocked him over. Meanwhile Kid Flash just shoved Aquaman off him, while dodging arrows from Green Arrow. Flash was up on his feet and punched Kid Flash in the face, which made him stumble a bit. Even though Flash was under mind control, it still hurts inside that Flash actually hit him. But even though Flash was under mind control, his heart still screamed out to Kid Flash, 'I'm sorry'! Artemis kept firing her arrows and said to Kid Flash, "I can't believe we're still alive."

"Because they're being mind controlled; their abilities and skills are being limited by whoever is controlling them. The very thing trying to kill us is what is keeping us alive." Wally said to her as he pulled her aside to avoid being punched by Aquaman. She shot another arrow at him and Aquaman stumbled back. Now all three of the Leaguers were looking at the two teens, ready to fight them at the same time, and this time, Wally and Artemis were scared; scared they might die right then and there, by the people that trained and loved them. Yeah, Green Arrow loves Artemis like she was his own; she has grown on him. She finally has a wonderful father figure in her life now. Wally's father figure was there all along, but it took him sixteen years to figure out that it was his Uncle.

They were about to get ready to fight them all over again when Aqualad came in and closed the door and held onto it. "Kid, Artemis; now," he said as he put his figure next to the button.

Artemis shot her arrow at the door and it stuck near Aqualad. "Hold on," Aqualad said even though it really wasn't necessary to say

Wally wrapped his arms around Artemis and held on for dear life. "Holding," they said together. **(BTW that was one of my favorite parts; them holding each other.) **They both look at each other and blush a little, and look away.

Aqualad hit the button, and the hangover doors flew open. They flew in the air, and Wally tightened his grip on Artemis's bow, making him go closer to Artemis. He was happy he was on the outside; he could protect her better this way. Two of the Leaguers tried their best to stay put on the ground by ducking onto it, but one leaguer ran. Flash ran towards one of the Young Justice members. Many of you think it was Aqualad, but it wasn't. Why would he pass Kid Flash to get to Aqualad? To get Aqualad and press the button to close the doors? Yeah sure that could work, but something made him go towards Kid Flash. It was Klarion playing with Kid Flash's mind. Flash ran at him and grabbed his leg, and was soon floating in the air with the two teens. Kid Flash thought quick and let go, but Artemis couldn't allow it. "Wally!" she screamed even though she shouldn't have said his real name

She grabbed his hand just before he was out of her reach, but with that distance and power, the stop jerked Flash's grip on Kid Flash's leg and he let go and fell. Aqualad pressed the button again and the doors closed. The Leaguers hit the wall and knocked out cold, but Kid Flash still ran over and put the cure in them, just in case they woke up quick.

Wally took a moment to look at his mentor. He was really glad that he was under mind control and didn't hit him on his free will. He couldn't wait for his Uncle to wake up, so he can give him a hug and tell him how much he appreciated him. He must've stood there longer than he thought, because Artemis came over and held his hand and gave it a squeeze. Kid Flash looked at her and smiled. "Come on, let's get the bad guys," she whispered.

Wally nodded and ran off, leaving Artemis behind. He ran fast to where Klarion and Savage were. He finally saw them as they disappeared into Klarion's vortex. Wally cursed to himself, for letting him get away. The rest of the Team arrived, and Kauldar kneeled down to a broken Red Tornado. "Congratulations Team, you have won the day." He said

Kauldar stood up and smiled. He looked at his team proudly, and everyone smiled back. They were all happy with their accomplishment today. A blue screen popped up that said 'Happy New Year' on it. Then the computer said, "Happy New Year, Justice League."

A cute little song played, and Wally had butterflies in his stomach. Wally debated with himself for a quick second. Should I do it? What if she doesn't want me to? God I'm so nervous. Just do it, come on, just do it. Wally calmed down and looked at Artemis with a genuine smile that was full of love. He picked her up bridal style, just like he did in Bialya, and held her tight.

Artemis was startled for a moment, and put her hands on his chest to keep balance. She looked curiously into his eyes, and he said to her, and only her, "I should've done this a long time ago."

Artemis did something that he didn't think she would do, but wished that she would. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked mischievously into his eyes and said, "No kidding," and went in to kiss him.

Wally gave a little laugh before he kissed her. He was so happy right now, he finally had the guts to make a move, and it was the right one. He was happy that Artemis was finally his. Wally and Artemis were kissing their true love on New Year's Eve.

M'gann and Conner gave each other a kiss, but much was expected since they were dating and all.

Robin got some action. Zatanna pulled Robin into a kiss, and Robin was startled for the first time in about three years. Robin and Zatanna kissed, and Robin couldn't be any happier. Way to get some action Rob!

This was an awkward one. Kauldar got a kiss from Rocket, and before she did said, "Liking this team more every day." It was a sweet gesture, but Kauldar still had his eyes on Tula, but accepted it to be a gentleman.

"Human customs still elude me." Oh, Red Tornado

**Okay, there is maybe one or two chapters left of this story, so I want A LOT OF REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	25. Death Penalty

**Thanks for the reviews, and yeah, sorry for that lame chapter. Basically a repeat only with a few details that I needed in and I just couldn't figure out how to put them. So that was kind of like semi-writer's block. Anyway suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The League was awake now. Young Justice got into fighting stance just in case it didn't work. Sure, it worked on Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Red Arrow, but they weren't taking any chances. Artemis had her bow ready and aimed, Kauldar had his water barriers out, Robin had his bird-a-rangs out, and Superboy, M'gann and Wally got into a fighting stance. They all stood there for a moment. The Justice League was confused, and Young Justice was wary. Flash finally did something since no one else would. He ran at Wally, but it was to give him a hug. What he didn't expect was Superboy jumping in front of him. Flash stopped and looked at him. "You will not hit him again," Conner growled.

Flash just felt like he was shot in the heart. He looked behind Conner to see Wally, with nothing more than a faded bruise on his cheek. "No, I would never hit him! You have to believe me, I was under mind control! Wally I-"Flash said but was interrupted.

"It's okay, we just weren't sure if it worked," Wally said.

Conner gladly moved out of the way, and the two speedsters gave each other a hug. "You know I would never do that to you," Flash whispered

"Of course I do, but it was still scary. It was like I was going back in time; like I was with him." Wally whispered back

Flash hugged him even tighter. "I love you son, don't ever doubt it for a second. I swear I will never hurt you in any way."

Wally looked up at Barry and looked directly into his eyes; "Promise?"

Barry looked into his eyes and saw many things. He saw sadness, terror, anger, desperation, but most of all, love. Barry smiled and nodded his head, "Promise."

Wally smiled and looked over at the others. Robin and Batman were going over about what happened, but in their bat-talk/sign language that Wally is convinced they had, they were happy each other were okay and in their right mind. Kauldar was talking with his king, as well as getting Black Canary and Red Arrow to wake up. They both woke up and went to talk with Green Arrow about the whole…clone situation. M'gann and Martin Man Hunter were having a telepathic communication. It was a wild guess, but since they were making weird gestures, smiling, frowning, and crying without any words, but they were pretty sure that was what they were doing. It kind of looked like those old films without sound, but with color. M'gann saw Conner alone though, and excused herself to be with Conner alone for a while. Poor Artemis…she had no one to be with. She was currently kneeled down besides Red Tornado, discussing on what to do so they could put him back together, but that wasn't the only thing they were talking about. "I appreciate the assistance, but I insist you interact with your comrades on a mission well done," Red Tornado said.

Artemis scoffed and looked back at him. "Yeah, well, everyone seems to be busy with their own mentors."

Artemis went from kneeling to sitting on her butt, gathering the pieces around her that belonged to Red Tornado. "That is unfortunate to hear. I suggest you go involve yourself with a team mate and their mentor." Red Tornado suggested

"No way, that would be so awkward," Artemis admitted as she rubbed her arm.

"You should try though. What about Kid Flash and Flash? They are friendly and you were just doing a human custom with Kid Flash only moments ago," Red Tornado reminded her.

She blushed and got up without a word to the robot. She turned around to find Wally right there. She gasped because she didn't even hear him come up. "Surprised to see me beautiful?" he asked

"Shut up," she told him. "Why aren't you with Flash?"

"Well, I'm going to see him at home, and he has to discuss this with the League and about what they're going to do now."

"Ok," she said.

They both stood there in awkward silence. Wally knew Artemis had much more to say. She tapped her foot and bit her lip, trying to contain it. She wasn't sure what she was going to say would upset him or not. She sighed and blurted out, "How come it doesn't bother you?"

"How come 'what' doesn't bother me?" he asked

"Flash; instead of going to the button to close the hang over, he went for you. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked

He also sighed and looked down. He didn't say anything for a second, but finally said it as he looked her dead in the eyes. "It did bother me, but not anymore. Ok, so it still bothers me a little, but that's what Klarion wanted. He wanted to mess with our minds so that it would bother us that our own mentors attacked us, and use that as our weakness. He was just being an annoying brat as usual." He said

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked folding her arms

Wally was silent. He didn't want to say anything because truth to be told, he wasn't sure. He knew his Uncle would never do that on his own free will, but it still hurt that he did that. He was scared again. Wally sighed and gave Artemis a hug, which she oddly returned. "Well on a happier not, Rob got some action." Wally smirked

Artemis rolled her eyes, and went over to go talk to Zatanna who also didn't have a mentor anymore. Wally let her go alone, for he wanted to go visit something. He needed answers. He probably should've done this a long time ago, but was too fragile to do so, but he isn't anymore. He's stronger than ever. He looked over at everyone; they were all very busy, so I guess they wouldn't notice if he slipped out. He felt guilty though; leaving somewhere without telling anyone. Wally sighed and ran up behind Robin. Robin knew he was there but didn't acknowledge it. Wally whispered something into his ear and ran off before Robin could grab him to stop him. "What is it?" Batman asked

"Wally's going to see his dad in jail. He said there was something he needed to ask him." Robin said as he shook his head

"I assume that Flash hasn't told him the news yet." Batman gruffed

"No I doubt it, which is why I'm going to go find him and make him tell Wally before he sees something he doesn't want to." Robin said and ran off

Despite his outer demure, Batman was proud. He may look like he doesn't care with his serious attitude, but he's swelling up with pride on the inside. He took him and Superman down with Superboy, stopped the League from being mind controlled by the light, and was being the best friend to someone he has ever seen. Batman gave a slight smirk in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Robin glared at Flash who was pacing at a fast pace. "Would you stop Bat-Glaring me? It's creepy kid…"Flash said

"Why wouldn't you tell him?" Robin said

Flash stopped pacing and sighed. He was lost for words. "I just…thought it would be better if he just forgot about his dad, so I didn't want to tell it. Besides, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. I'm sure Wally wouldn't want that to happen to his dad, even after what he did to him, but I have no control over what the law decides; no matter how hard I try." Flash said with a sigh

"Well aren't you going to go after him?" Robin asked

Flash looked at him and smirked at him that smirk speedsters get when they're being mischievous. "Yes, we are." He answered

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait; we?" Robin asked

It was too late though, Flash already picked Robin up over his shoulder and ran towards the zeta beams. Batman was watching through the corner and glared. "Don't you ever kidnap my protégé again," The Dark Knight mumbled.

* * *

"Name?" the secretary asked

"Wallace West, I'm here to see my father." Wally stated

"Okay, the guard will escort you to him. I apologize," she said.

Wally looked at her weirdly but followed the guard. What was going on? Wally quickly dismissed that thought and his memories kept going back to when Barry punched him. He rubbed his cheek. The bruise was gone but he could still feel the punch that was there. What made him remember it so much was because that's where his dad first hit him; on that same cheek. When it happened, it was almost like a playback for Wally. He got punched in the cheek because he was trying to defend a woman he cared about. Wally shook off that thought as they reached an integration room. The guard opened it up and let Wally go in before the guard followed and stood off to the side. Sitting at the table was Rudolph West, and man did he look like a dump. He was wearing orange and had handcuffs on his hands and feet. There was also two other guards in the room, watching them. Wally sat down opposite from him and glared. His dad smiled back at him and said, "To what do I owe the pleasure my boy."

Wally continued to glare at him and asked, "What's wrong with you."

"Nothing, you're just as sane as I am," Rudolph smiled.

That was a sickening thought, even though Wally knew he was far from the same sane level as him. "Why did you do what you did?"

"Because I could; did you know that there's no better satisfaction than beating up the little shit that ruined your life?" Rudolph asked with a smirk

Wally's hands balled into tight fist, trying to control his anger. Even the guards scoffed at how sick that man was. There was a ruckus outside the room and one of the guards went to go check it out. "Looks like Bartholomew finally came," Rudolph said.

"Doesn't matter, I still want to know why you would hurt my mother." He asked fiercely

"Now she's just titled as 'your mother'? You do remember that we were still married, so technically I was still her wife." He said

"She should've divorced you a long time ago," Wally said.

"And then wait kid? Have her take you with her under full custody when she doesn't have a job and couldn't even support herself? No, I would've had custody over you, and we'd still end up where we are now, or maybe we might have still been living together!"

"Shut up, we would've been fine on our own. We didn't need you and we never did." Wally said

"You can say that all you want, but you know it isn't true."

Wally glared at him and crossed his arms. "Why would you even hit me? I'm your son, and you shouldn't have. Your actions were disgusting, just like how your hygiene is right now." Wally replied with a smirk, even the guards chuckled

Rudolph lunged across the table and grabbed Wally's shirt and pulled him close to him and whispered something before the guards took him away. "Your job requires saving people's lives. Well my real job was ruining yours and beating you up, because I could." He whispered

The guards yanked him off Wally, and asked if he was okay but he didn't respond, he was too busy trying not to look at his father's satisfied face. "And it looks like I ruined most of your life anyway. You are going through therapy now aren't you?" Rudolph asked loudly

Wally didn't respond and his father smiled, "Well I think that's just fantastic son."

One of the guards shoved him forward in disgust. "Let's go you sicko," he said.

The guards brought him into a room and Wally followed, but wasn't allowed in it. He was led to a window with a curtain in front of it. The curtain was pulled back and Wally saw it. His father was at the end of a long hallway of some sort, strapped to a chair. On the other side were four men with guns. "You're executing him?" Wally asked in horror

"Yes, the law decided a week ago. We informed you Uncle about it." The guard said

So his Uncle knew and didn't bother to tell him. Wally's thoughts were interrupted by several gun shots. He watched in horror as his father was shot multiple times in the chest, and died. Wally walked out of the room; he wanted to go home. He didn't care who it was; his dad, a person, died because of him. To Wally, it didn't matter what a person did, because nobody deserved death which is why he was always against the death penalty. Someone died today because of Wally, because he was the issue that led him to that point. Wally walked right pas his Uncle Barry and Dick Grayson, and despite their protest, he kept on walking. He didn't want to talk to anyone, for he has been scarred for life.

That was a lot of blood.

He died because of me.

All that blood was pouring out of his dad.

Someone died today because of him.

He caused the very thing he was against.

**Well, that's it, I hope you liked it! There is one more chapter left and then this story is done! So I want you guys to review your hearts out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	26. The End

**Thanks for the reviews. I'd just like to say, I know what the death penalty is, and I know what I typed was wrong, but that was the point….you'll find out this chapter! Although I am glad that you guys caught that; maybe that got you to think about what this chapter was about. And to where Iris was; that was part of my plot into this chapter! So suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Barry and Dick were walking out of Central City Prison. Dick had a smirk on his face, which was odd for what just happened. Barry was stressed out about what happened. He was so stressed out that he wasn't thinking clearly; and when he isn't thinking clearly, he misses certain details. "You should probably take the zeta back to Gotham kid," Barry said as they stopped walking.

"That's it?" Dick asked

"Well, yeah I guess that's it," Barry said as he rubbed his neck.

"You know, Wally was acting weird," Dick hinted.

"Well yeah he's acting weird, I lied to him and his dad was killed." Barry pointed out

Dick face-palmed and looked Barry right in the eyes and said slowly, "Do you think Wally would just walk out like that after what happened? Didn't you think that he would've put up a fight to save his dad's life? Even if he was a scumbag," Dick mumbled that last part.

Barry thought about it for literally a second, and he looked at Dick weirdly; only to find him gone already. Barry had to get into his car and drive home agonizing slow. Something was up, and the more he thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. Do you know what Barry also did? He didn't tell Iris that his brother was at a death penalty, well was. He was going to be going through hell for a while.

He finally got home and looked at his house for a while. He had a bad feeling about going into his house; for he knew he was going to be in trouble somehow. He sighed and took his first steps forward towards the house. It was deadly silent when Barry finally opened the door. He looked in his room upstairs, and Wally's, to see if anyone was home, but no one was there.

He checked the kitchen, but got the same result.

He checked the living room and didn't like what he saw. Wally and Iris were standing in the middle of the room with their arms crossed, both giving him a glare. Barry hung his head and said, "I am so in trouble."

Barry sat on the couch at looked at the two of them like he was a little kid in trouble. Iris tapped her foot, waiting for Barry to say something, and he did. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She raised her eyebrow and said, "Sorry? That's all you got?"

"Well, actually I have a question." Barry said raising his hand

"It better be a good one," she warned.

"It is; how did you find out?" Barry asked

"How did she find out that my dad, her brother was given the death penalty? She listened in on the call. One of the oldest tricks in the book," Wally said.

Barry groaned to how easily he was tricked. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Barry asked

"Why didn't you tell us? I had to find out myself and tell Wally. What's your excuse?" Iris asked giving him a more intense glare

"I-I thought I was protecting you guys. That if you just forgot about him for a while, that you all will all feel better and nobody would get hurt again. I didn't want him hurting my family anymore." Barry said

Iris looked at him and softened. She sat down on the couch with him and put an arm around his shoulder. "That's a sweet thought, but that wasn't the right thing to do." Iris said

"I know, I know; but it still doesn't make sense." Barry said

"What doesn't?" Wally asked

Barry looked at him and replied, "That they gave him the death penalty so quickly. That never happens."

"He isn't dead," Wally said bluntly.

"What?" Barry asked standing up

"Yeah, they were going to give him a death penalty, but we said that nobody deserves death, and they would be violating the law by giving it to him on such treason without a fair trial. They agreed and now the death penalty isn't an option anymore for him."

"W-What? But they put him in that room to shoot him!" Barry exclaimed standing up

"No they put him in the room next to it. They put a dummy with fake blood in it to make it look real. You're a cop; you should know that they never allow people to view that. Plus all the shots, they only take one each, not multiple ones." Wally said

"So, what's happening to him now?" Barry asked

"He's being under covalence twenty four seven. If those pills did make him like the Joker, than he is not to be underestimated, but since he didn't go through the full process of the pills, he isn't quite there yet. He is still a threat and everyone related to him is getting tested to make sure they are following the law." Iris said

"But that means-"Barry said but was interrupted

"I already got tested and passed, don't worry sweetie." Iris said

Barry smiled and held her hand and squeezed it. He looked at Wally who was now smiling at them. "What about you Wally?" he asked

Wally scoffed and said, "I am apparently 'under so much emotional trauma caused by my father that there is no way for me to be that way, but will be tested when I turned eight teen and start to live on my own; for their research shows a child with a traumatic childhood will be a criminal.' That's their exact words." Wally said

"When did this happen?" Barry asked

"The day you got the call; afterwards you went out as Flash and they came to us." Iris said

"Oh, look you must know that I'm so-"

"We know, you're sorry, but we still don't forgive you." Wally said

"Wally!" Iris exclaimed, "I've forgiven him, and you should be too. It's all in the past, and everyone is fine."

Wally looked away from him and said, "But he promised he would never lie to me when you guys took me in. Lying about something like this goes beyond the boundaries."

Barry looked at him sadly. He did lie, and it was a bad one. He messed up so bad. It was meant to save him and his family from more trouble and tears, but he ended up making it worse. He got up and kneeled in front of Wally and looked him in the eyes. "Son, I'm sorry I lied to you. I made a mistake that I thought was right but wasn't. You have every right to be mad at me. I'm trying my best to be a good father to you. Just give me a chance; I'm still new at this. Can you please forgive me?"

Wally nodded and smiled. "I forgave you a long time ago; I just wanted to hear you beg for forgiveness."

Barry laughed and ruffled his hair and stood up. "You're still in trouble for lying though, Barry." Iris reminded him

Barry thought quick and said, "Wally lied too!"

Barry pointed his figure at him and Wally was confused. "He has a girlfriend and didn't mention it to you because he knows you'll make a big deal out of it!" he blurted at

"Wallace Rudolph West!" Iris scolded

"Thanks dad," Wally said.

"Hey, if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me son." Barry said as they smiled at each other

**The End! That's the end of this story, and I hoped you all liked it! Does it make sense now? Good because it better. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
